Punk Goes Jock: Father Problems
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: When the leader of a so called "freak" group starts a series of sever pranks his anger for the team captain advances now this school is a spirit day fiasco. Join Arthur and his friends as they try to screw with the school, and why does Arthur have eyes for Alfred F. Jones school quarter back. Is it for revengeor something more. (please no grammar comment, it gets better in volume 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Punk Goes Jock

Bing~

The speaker rang through out Heta- High School an international school for rich kids around the world announcing the weeks activities.

" TODAYS THE START OF SPIRIT WEEK MEET AT THE STADIUM FOR THE START OFF FOLLOW THE DRUM LINE GO HETALIA". A woman spoke then the speaker squeaked as it was turned off. As the announcement went on smoke was being shot at the speaker from a pair of lips.

" this is the worst week ever why do we celebrate it". A norwegian boy said his head down smoking a cigarette.

" to give jocks more popularity for doing nothing". A British boy said blowing smoke toward the speaker.

" what do we have pranned". An Asian said his iPod in looking down at it while scrolling for another song.

" a few minor set backs then on the huge 'game night' we will ruin it".

" sounds like fun of course nothing is really fun is it". The fourth and last boy spoke hiding from the sun under a black hoodie he was Romanian therefore it wasn't just because he was super emo goth but from his regular home which is dimmer.

" your such a downer Dmitry".

" I only speak the truth there is no lying in my words Arthur".

The boys in their group were Kiku Honda from Japan he was an American metal fan, Arthur Kirkland came to the U.S.A. after a bad fight with his parents ending up with a divorce and him lying with his mother and 4 brothers he is a major Punk fan and is also the leader of the four boys, Lukas Bondvik is from Norway his brothers transferred him to the America thinking it would get him out of trouble after he blew up a science lab after the teacher told him he got an F, then there was Dmitry Vladimir who was from Romania his parents had struck a business deal over in America so they moved making two million but he still stayed in dark places.

Over the years the boys became friends even if they don't talk a lot they have a common interest…they hated jocks. Arthur hated the football Quarterback Alfred Jones he made a rude comment about Arthur's appearance.

Arthur dress in black and plaid, punk band shirts, several piercing being on his eye tongue and multiple on his ear while the other had only a few, he wore white make up on his face with black guy liner and lip stick, and his hair was died black with red streaks in it spike a bit but not much.

" werr anyway what should we kick this rame week off with". Kiku asked with a devilish smile on his face still looking at his iPod as he heard the drums start coming down the hall. The four boys were all failing class because they never attended like they could care.

" hm who's got the spray paint and locker numbers".

" I do". Dmitry said with his normal depressing face uncrossing his arms to show spray paint.

" alright separate once you hear the microphone and stupid cheer we separate meet back here". Arthur said and then the drum line passed by the football players behind and the cheerleaders behind them.

" HET-A-LI-A HET-A-LI-A HET-A-LI-A". The group of students and teachers yelled walking out of the building.

" what an annoying noise". Lukas said blowing smoke toward the people who ran out after the cheerleaders.

" Oi isn't that the Quarterbacks little sister Amelia is it next to big tits".

" yah and behind her holding the bear is the baby brother from Canada Matthew he's a pussy".

" hit their lockers as well".

" Arthur Kirkland". A girl said angrily it was the boys younger twin Rose Kirkland.

" what Rose".

" come on we're celebrating stop being moody or I'll rip out your lip ring".

" shut up like I would want to celebrate this it's fucking stupid and pointless a waste of money".

" fine whatever I'll celebrate with Francis". She said and ran over to a French student.

" I hate her sometimes". Arthur said as the last of the students cleared. Soon after cheering got louder and the boys moved as the Captain of the football team also Alfred F. Jones voice spread.

" ok let's do this". Arthur said smashing his cigarette in the ground.

" right". The boys took spray paint and locker numbers from Dmitry who wore a bored look and took off.

Arthur took on the Jones and Williams lockers while the others chose the rest. Arthur wrote on Alfred's locker in big letters ' Go To Hell Fuck Hetalia Worthless Asshole' then wrote on Amelia's ' Sluts Got Guts And Always Get Cut' and on Matthew's he painted a cat an wrote ' Pussy Got Nothing But A Baby Bear Stupid Fucking Canadian'.

Once they were done they met back at their hang out and smoked more listening for the announcements to be over. They heard yells down the hall as the football players got pissed.

" WHO THE FUCK DID THIS". Sadiq Annan yelled from down the hall.

" ALFRED LOOK AT OUR LOCKERS". Amelia yelled her locker next to Matthew's and Alfred's.

" THE HELL DID THIS". Arthur smiled and then stood to leave when there was a fight down the hall. Blame was being shifted so the boys watched before they moved to go to their cars.

" see yah guys". Arthur waved as his friends drove off and he waited for his sister.

" ARTHUR KIRKLAND". She yelled and pointed to the school. " DID YOU DO THAT".

" I don't know what you mean get your ass in the car your driving yourself home from now on".

" SCREW YOU FRANCIS WILL GIVE ME A LIFT".

" fine big mouth see yah bitch". Her mouth dropped as he drove off and then she started cussing up a storm.

" YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE BURN IN HELL ASS GRRR MOTHER FUCKING DICK I HATE YOU SO MUCH".

" geez calm down Rose". Francis said behind her.

" stupid bastard I hate him he called me a big mouth bitch".

" need a ride home".

" yes thank you".

" of course but please don't get mad it gives your beautiful face wrinkles". Francis said making Rose blush.

Meanwhile Arthur got home and bothered at by his big brother and little brother.

" heard it was spirit week chump".

" where's Rose Artie".

" fuck you get the hell away". Arthur said slamming his bedroom door shut and locking it from the idiots.

His older brothers had always been jocks at school Cailean had been the basketball star, Allister was the football star, and Dylan was the soccer star. His brothers were assholes Rose was a cheerleader so she was always bitchy an the youngest brother Peter wanted to be all of them- well not a cheerleader.

" OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW DAMN YOU". Rose yelled banging on the door her temper impressed her brothers scared Peter.

" ROSE STOP BOTHERING YOUR BROTHER AND GET DOWN HERE ALL OF YOU FOOD IS READY". Their mother yelled from downstairs but Arthur didn't budge until she came and got him. He was laying in his bed listing to his favorite band Sex Pistol when she sat down next to him and patted his back.

" come on down Arthur the chef made your favorite fish and chips with scones".

" hmph I'm not hungry". Arthur said but his stomach growled after hearing the food.

" hm what's wrong I heard you called Rose a horrible word why".

" cause I hate her why else".

" Arthur you know I approve of your life style but she's your sister be supportive".

" why she's part of that jock stuff we are enemies".

" hm alright but you know that will mean nothing in after school you'll be reviles in companies".

" yeah yeah".

" come on let's go eat".

" fine". Arthur sat up and his mother hugged him.

" I love you Arthur England Kirkland". It was stupid but where ever my mom was when she was in labor. Cailean was born in Ireland, Allister was born in Scotland earnig him the nickname Scotty, Dylan was born in Wales, both Arthur and Rose were born in England so they share the name, and Peter was born on Sealand an early birth.

The two went downstairs and sat at a table then on his siblings laughed at him calling him the emo. Arthur was so happy when he hi the bed he had no room for hate because of the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Punk Goes Jock

" ALFRED ALFRED ALFRED ALFRED". People chanted as Alfred walked by with his siblings next to him smiling as wide as they passed.

" stupid gits". Arthur said as he walked in another direction meeting his friends a cigarette in his mouth.

" alright what's going on today". Lukas asked energetic but still wore a duke look.

" today's the day we mess with the cheerleaders".

" oh how".

" we take their clothes and cut them up to an unbelievable state where they can't wear them".

" alright they shouldn't be able to wear the uniforms during class even if this happens". Kiku said smiling the others nodding.

" but what about the boys jerseys". Dmitry asked.

" two of you cut those up Dmitry and Lukas Kiku and I will get the school clothes and P.E. uniforms then while they're gone we will take the uniforms". Arthur said breathing smoke to the speaker that went off soon after.

" DAY TWO OF SPIRIT WEEK CELEBRATE BY SHOWING YOUR SPIRIT FOLLOW THE DRUMS TO THE STANDS GO HETALIA GO ALFRED". The woman said and then hung up the speaker. Again the group of students and teachers walked passed the boys Rose giving a snobby look to her brother the proceeded.

Once they heard the stupid chant ' FRESHMAN FRESHMAN FRESHMAN WHAT'S YOUR BATTLE CRY V-I-C-T-O-R-Y' they took of to the locker rooms.

Kiku and Arthur cut the shirts in half, cut the skirts into pieces and since the uniforms were so tight they had built in bras and special underwear so they cut holes in the bras then cut them in peices and the underwear into nothing.

They got out just in time to meet the boys smoke and hear the girls scream.

" SOMEONE TRASHE OUR CLOTHES ALL OF THEM".

" SOMEONE RUINED OUR JERSEYS".

" ALFRED WE'RE STARKED NAKED". Amelia yelled wrapped in a towel down the hall to her brother.

" AH WHAT".

" WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DRESS IN NOW".

" BROTHER IVAN I HAVE NO CLOTHES".

" THERE'S CLOTHES IN THE DRAMA ROOM". Arthur yelled sitting behind the wall and blew smoke.

" oh yah THANKS DUDE". Alfred said and Arthur waved his cigarette then Alfred took off with some people.

' why'd you tell them'. All three boys sent a message to Arthur's phone.

' take suspicion off of us'. He sent back and they took of in their cars skipping the rest of the day.

" so where do you wanna go guys".

" we don't know". They said together but then Kiku brought up something important.

" we're out of spray let's buy some an spray paint the players cars".

" Kiku that is the most AMAZING IDEA I'VE HEARD YET". Arthur yelled and the boys bought the paint and went back to school they had 2 hours to and each car and spray each of them.

They managed to do it and sat the paint in Alfred's car getting a wide smile from Arthur. They went and sat back in the shade smoking another cigarette.

" ARTHUR KIRKLAND". Rose yelled running at her older brother. " you did it I know you did you bloody Wanker".

" did what".

" DON'T PLAY DUMB THE UNIFORMS THE CARS".

" I have no idea what your talking about Rose".

" yo Rose". A girls voice called and then she hugged her.

" AH EMILY". Amelia smiled at her as Alfred and Matthew behind her.

" sleep over at your house tonight".

" UH WHAT". Arthur and Rose yelled.

" oh who are you".

" this is unfortunately my brother Arthur Kirkland".

" oh yah the dude with the drama clothes idea thanks for saving Amelia and the other girls skin". Alfred said with a stupid smile but Arthur held back the urge to punch him.

" I wonder who would do those mean things". Matthew said utterly confused.

" don't know don't care". Arthur said blowing smoke at Rose.

" GAH DON'T IDIOT".

" so anyway I'm bring over the cheer squad and my brothers you don't mind bunking Arthur".

" I do mind my room is private they can sleep in guest rooms if they come over though I really don't wanna see those gits". Arthur said confusing the Jones.

" ignore him of course you all can come".

" hm". Matthew hid behind Alfred scared.

" ALRIGHT SEE YOU LATER DUDES". They said and took off.

" Arthur san I'll come over if you want". Kiku said and Arthur thought.

" why don't all of you come over I might need some sanity".

" alright boss". They said and texted, smoked, or blared their iPod.

-

Later that night Arthur laid in his room door locked trying to blare his wireless iPod docking station as loud as he could trying to ignore the squealing. A loud repeating knock- no banging on his door made him get up and throw open his door his brothers there.

" TURN DOWN THE FUCKING MUSIC TWIT". Allister yelled.

" GET THOSE FUCKING GIRLS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP I CAN'T SLEEP AND MY GUEST WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE SO SHU BLOOD WANKER".

" YOU LITTLE BASTARD WE HATE YOU SO MUCH". Dylan yelled covering his ears.

" YAH LIKE I FUCKIN CARE".

" WOAH WOAH GUYS STOP FIGHTING". Alfred yelled running over to them.

" Who the fuck are you". Cailean asked.

" I'm Alfred Jones and you".

" like we have to introduce ourselves".

" these are my fucking brothers Cailean, Allister, and Dylan".

" wow as in the three stars of the school dude you never told me your bros were awesome". Alfred said.

" this idiot air head is the Quarterback Alfred Jones". Arthur said as his friends walked over.

" nice music choice". Lukas said dully and Arthur opened his door for them.

" ARTHUR TURN THAT RUCKUS DOWN AN DINNERS DONE EVERYONE". Peter yelled coming upstairs.

" YAY IM STARVING". Alfred and Amelia yelled and raced downstairs followed by everyone else Arthur staying in his room like usual his friends with him.

" ok tomorrow…".

" ARTHUR COME DOWNSTAIRS".

" IM NOT HUNGRY MUM".

" YES YOU ARE DON'T LIE YOU HAVE GUEST AS WELL".

" NOT MINE ROSE'S".

" WELL IM SURE YOUR GUEST ARE HUNGRY".

" I could go for something edible". Dmitry said in a dull tone.

" yes I'm quite hungry".

" fine guys". Arthur said and grabbed some keys. After he and his friends were out he locked his room and two went downstairs to a very chatty dinning room.

" oh Arthur finally come one sit sit so we can serve dinner". She said as Arthur sat next to Alfred lucky day.

" it's not Bloody fish and chips right". Allister said.

" no no it's ok Scotty".

" Scotty". Alfred looked confusingly.

" my middle names Scotland".

" really mines dull Foster".

" Rose's and Arthur's is England so we call them Iggy 1 or Iggy 2".

" dude that's kind of funny".

" IT'S STUPID". The twins yelled at Alfred.

" anyway who are these girls names". Their mother asked breakage the hate.

" oh well this is Amelia Jones Matthew and Alfred's sister, this is Lili Zwingli, this is Elizaveta Héderváry, Yekaterina Braginskaya, Florinda Maes, Mei Wang Kiku's sister, Natalia Alfroskaya Yekaterina's little sister, Lien Chung, Angelique Laroche".

" alright now who are your friends Arthur".

" hmph".

" food afterwards".

" fine this is Dmitry Vladimir, Kiku Honda, and Lukas Bondvik".

" oh my what…colorful friends you have Arthur".

" all he does is sit in a corner smoking and texting he doesn't even attend class's mum". Rose said arms crossed.

" now now Rose I'm very supportive about my children Arthur can be anything he wants like you are free to be a cheerleader your brothers athletes and Peter can be what he wants".

" well can you tell the Wanker to stop blaring emo music". Allister said.

" IT'S NOT EMO YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD AND WHAT MAKES YOUR MUSIC SPECIAL".

" not to be rude but Arthur San is right why is your music more important than rock or metal". Kiku said.

" and by the way Arthur is no way an emo your life must be pathetic to pick on Arthur".

" LITTLE BASTARDS DO YOU WANT HIT".

" ALLISTER SIT DOWN NOW".

" yes mum". Allister said and sat while looking around to see Matthew scared and holding a Teddy bear also Alfred's arm.

" so football Captain and Quarterback huh". He said to Alfred.

" yes sir".

" nice Arthur never tried out for any sports I mean he's a freak you know they don't fit in".

" GAH SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP". Arthur yelled as food was brought out this was going to be a long dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Punk Goes Jock

" So Arthur when is your father getting home". Lukas asked breaking the silence of five minutes.

" he isn't my dad left when Peter was a baby".

" oh so your mothers taking care of you all on her own".

" yes let me tell you their father was a bastard to no end and so strict he yelled at them all the time I'm so happy he's gone but he gave me six wonderful kids that should stop hating each other". She said with a bright smile.

" sorry mum but that's not going to happen". Dylan's said Cai laughing.

" why Scottish food mum it sucks".

" British food is an abomination".

" maybe I should have had more food". Their mother said making the girls chuckle.

-

After the long dinner the girls were shrieking again in Rose's room and Arthur and friend blared music. Because of his music his brothers blared theirs and their mother was happy they lives outside of town alone.

" hey Rose your brothers are so loud let's crank your music".

" um alright Amelia". Rose said and hit a button soon pop music played.

" so what do we do tomorrow". Kiku asked then yawned sitting on Arthur's huge bed.

" hm how does getting up early sound".

" if it's good it's worth it". Dmitry said sitting in the corner curled up in a blank blanket.

" we reck the stadium they have it decorated all the time so let tear it up.

" I like it then what's after tomorrow".

" hm got any suggestion".

" hm". The boys thought and thought and thought no one spoke.

" why don't we mess with the players like that Antonio kid oh and Zwingli".

" my brother Mathias is on the team I can question him".

" alright then".

" Let's make a list of the players".

" hm".

' Ludwig Beilschmidt, Alfred F. Jones, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Vash Zwingli, Sadiq Annan, Heracles Karpusi, Mathias Køhler, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Berwald Oxenstierna, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Herman Maes'.

" alright then what to do…". Suddenly a loud banging once again came from his door pissing him off. Arthur jumped of his bed, ran to the door, and yanked the door open.

" WHAT…Uh". Alfred stood in the door way Matthew behind him.

" dude let's play some video games".

" I do not own video games nor would I ever play them with you". Arthur said grabbing a beer he had been drinking prior to dinner and took a sip.

" why not I mean you guys are like cool-". At those words Arthur spit beer at Alfred and Matthew in shock.

" DUDE MY MOMS GONNA BE PISSED WE SMELL LIKE ALCOHOL".

" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE". Arthur slammed the door and locked it. He wipe his face and sat down.

The other boys where surprised it was like receiving a death letter.

" cool is he nut burgers". Arthur said taking out another beer.

" how are we cool we're the freaks at school". Kiku said playing with one of his spikes on his pajama's.

" I'm gonna hop a shower". Arthur said and went to his dresser only to pull out plaid pajama with a sex pistol T-shirt.

" ARTHUR ENGLAND KIRKLAND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE". Arthur's mother yelled angrily.

" god what now come on guys I'm locking up my room". Arthur said and the boys moved out of the room then headed downstairs after locking the door the girls spied.

Alfred and Matthew were soaked in beer still Arthur's brothers trying not to laugh.

" Did you spit an alcoholic beverage on them".

" it's beer mum".

" ARTHUR YES OR NO". She snapped at Arthur.

" yah but he was acting fucking weird".

" I do not are young man lend them clothes for tonight".

" NO WAY".

" ARTHUR ENGLAND KIRKLAND DO AS I SAY".

" IM NOT GIVING THIS JACKASS MY CLOTHES I'LL HAVE TO BURN THEM".

" ARTHUR KIRKLAND STOP BEING A STUBBORN ASS YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER THAT'S PROBABLY WHY HE LEFT BECAUSE YOUR WELL ALIKE A PAIR OF BASTARDS".

" ah".

" MUM".

" HA HA MUM FLIPPED THE LID".

" oh". He covered her mouth with both hands then took them off to speak again. " Arthur I did not mean that believe me I've been so stressed lately and-".

Arthur turned leaving the room toward the stairs then turned his head back toward the group.

" WELL YOU IDIOTS COMING IF YOU WANT CLOSE YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS".

" OH YAH COME ON MATT". Alfred yelled and dragged his brother upstairs.

" mum that was harsh". Rose said looking at her mother sadly.

" I know". She sat in defeat meanwhile Arthur was in his room looking for clothes to fit the two.

" dude what's with you".

" once you bastards get out I'll be much better".

" Mr. Arthur your-uh foundations running off". Matthew pointed out making Arthur stare at the mirror.

" oh I'll fix it tomorrow here". Arthur threw two tops and two bottoms. " now get out". Arthur said pushing them out and locking the door before heading to his bathroom.

When he opened the door his friends were sitting on the floor freshly bathed.

" BLOODY HELL YOU LOT GET IN HERE".

" Dmitry". All of them including Arthur said as Dmitry slept in the corner.

" the doors locked". Kiku said.

" I'm kind of tired are we sleeping on your bed on the floor or in the corner".

" you can lay in my bed it big enough though Dmitry looks comfy".

" you look weird without your foundation on". Dmitry said scaring the shit out of Arthur and Kiku Lukas wore the same dull look.

" yah I don't wear it to bed it get all over my sheets".

" alright then". The boys laid in the bed a good distance away from one another and fell asleep instantly Dmitry cozy on the floor.

-

The next morning the boys were up early, got dressed, ate, and even managed to keep almost everyone asleep. Alfred F. Jones and Matthew William Jones walked out of a guest room Matthew holding the bear in arms.

" dudes where you going".

" We have a early meeting". Lukas said making a signal for smoking.

" oh dudes that's bad for you you should stop".

" blow it out your ass". Lukas said and Alfred held his hands up in defense.

" I'm just saying".

" don't we don't want your opinion football boy". He said while Arthur was turning red in the face under his make up he was getting a heat flash.

" yo Arthur dude can I talk to you in private". Alfred asked as Matthew went back to the room to sleep.

" why".

" cause dude".

" why can't you say it in front of my friends".

" it's about your family".

" oh…guys go wait in the car and save me a smoke".

" can't guarantee that Arthur". Lukas said as the boys walked out leaving the two alone.

" what do you have to sa-".

" I'm sorry about getting your mom mad last night dude we really didn't want trouble we asked only where the showers were and one thing led to another I'm sorry dude". Alfred said shocking Arthur but soon he decided it was an act and he would play around with him.

" it's no problem at all nothing but those pajama's make you look awesome you should try punk sometime twit". Arthur said and blushed under his make up. He took off before Alfred could speak again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Punk Goes Jock

" ok you guys got the paint, hammers, and shovels".

" yep". They said and entered the stadium. It was decorated with a ton of flags painted on the stands and the field.

" ok let's reck the stands then the field".

" yah". They group of boys said and then climbed to the top stand. They smashed it with shovels and hammers.

About an hour later they were done and with the last hit Arthur brought down the home side and Kiku brought down the opponent side down while Dmitry and Lukas started on the field digging it up with shovels.

" I can't believe we actually broke the stands now they're just metal piles". Kiku said with a smile as the boys left the stadium.

" yes it seemed weird and I'm glad we brought gloves I hate blisters". Lukas said looking at his hands.

" let's ditch the equipment oh by the way nice design with the paint Dmitry covering the flags with the black skull".

" true art comes from the soul mine is as tainted as my art". Dmitry said and Arthur cocked his head to the side. After hiding all the evidence the boys left to tie up where they were down at a cigarette store his brother usually went to and Arthur went with him a lot.

" Hey Ricardo".

" ah the little Brit and friends I see your brothers aren't here so what brings you here".

" we just want you to know if anyone ask we were here for an hour or so".

" you got it little man".

" I'm not little". Arthur said with a glare and after another cigarette they headed to Arthur's house it was around seven so everyone was guaranteed to be running around.

" you really beat up your flag Arthur". Dmitry said as they drove back to the Kirkland's. " do you not like Britain".

" I love my country I hate my father he was from Britain".

" I see so you don't enjoy your flag".

" my brother has them sown on his clothes". Lukas said a cigarette in hand as Arthur pulled into the drive.

" I just hate him that's the end of it". He said shifting the car into park and shut it off.

" we don't know much about you". Kiku said as the four sat in the car waiting till Lukas' cigarette ran out.

" I don't like sharing". Arthur said getting out of the car soon followed by the boys.

" well I know we aren't the type to talk about our lives but we didn't know about your dad".

" well what's to know except he left my mum because of me". He said and opened the door his eyes could not believe it there were girls running everyone and even more guys from the football team.

" Yo Ms. Kirkland you need any help". Sadiq the football teams popular tackler said while Antonio sat eating a tomato with one of the Italian boys Lovino Arthur thought.

Lovino and Feliciano Vargas were brought to the USA by their Grandfather who was from Rome and was the principle at school. Lovino favored the Spanish boy Antonio who was one of the fastest runners on the field and was on the track team with his brother. Feliciano was the younger brother and favored Ludwig the west blocker on the team he's actually pretty bossy and scary.

" the fuck happened". Arthur said wide eyed walking inside his house which seemed foreign to him now.

" oh Arthur you left so early this morning where were you".

" Ricardo's WHO THE FUCK INVITED THE FOOTBALL TEAM". Arthur yelled his friends scared to come in.

" they came over themselves hope you don't mind British dude". Alfred said walking in the room his school uniform on and Matthew behind him.

" I DO MIND". The Brit yelled, went to the fridge, grabbed some beer, and went to his room locking anyone even his friends out till it was time for school.

" ARTHUR TIME FOR SCHOOL YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING". Arthur's mother yelled and after locking up Arthur left with his friends ready to see everyone's faces to the field.

When they got to school they sat in their usual spot and waited till the speaker rang.

" DAY THREE OF SPIRIT WEEK ALL HETALIA STUDENT PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM FOR SOME KICK BUTT CHEERING". The announcement girl said. Her name is Elizaveta and she's dating the school top classical music student Rodriech Edelstein.

Again the crowd passed chanting the school and Alfred's name but today was a bit different the football players looked at Arthur and smile he guessed because his brothers had met them.

He just ignored and went on blowing smoke at the speaker and glaring as Rose came over.

" your coming with with".

" no thanks".

" YO DUDE". Sadiq yelled at Arthur and ran over confusing the crowd following him but soon other players came over. " come on guys come cheer with us".

" no". Kiku said.

" fucking". Arthur said glaring daggers with his sister.

" way". Lukas said blowing smoke in Mathias face.

" Lukas Bondvik your coming this time". Mathias said and picked up his brother.

" PUT ME DOWN I WILL BURN YOU".

" and stop smoking". Now the crowd was staring at the four boys.

" come on Arthur you too".

" oh and Kiku aru". The Chinese student Yao Wang said surround by some other Asians.

" no". Kiki said cranking his iPod louder while Dmitry and Arthur texted each other.

' should we get Lukas down'.

' he can take care of himself'. Arthur said and blew smoke at the players this time. " go away Rose".

" no your such a freak your coming to at least one thing in your life as a highschooler".

" no thanks". Arthur said with another breath of smoke and Lukas did the same only to Mathias face making him drop him.

" come on dude". Alfred said to the Brit.

" no go die in a hole".

" geez that was mean".

" Arthur come on I can get Allister and he'll take you".

" you think that asshole will get out of bed ha".

" to hit you of course he would".

" go ahead". Arthur said on his phone.

" you know those things will kill you". Alfred said pointing to the cigarettes.

" death there is possibility for anything to end that way but in the end thats all we have to look forward to". Dmitry said making people chuckle with fear.

" so go away we don't bug you so don't bug us". Arthur said and Rose gave up holding up her phone. After a quick dial she waited and waited till he answered or at least Cailean did.

" hello".

" Cai put Allister on".

" he's asleep".

" Arthur's being a stuck up bastard again can Allister come and 'escort' him to the stadium".

" violence involved".

" hell yah".

" Oi he's up".

" I'm on my way". Allister said in the background.

" ok good bye". She said and hung up a sadistic smile on her face. " come on everyone they'll join shortly". Rose said walking away.

" no we won't". Arthur said as they disappeared soon a yell was heard from the stadium.

" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED".

" OH MY FUCKING GOD WE WERE VANDALIZED".

" ha ha". Arthur chuckled at the yells.

" WHAT DO WE DO".

" STUDENTS STUDENTS CALM DOWN". The principle said in the microphone.

" pfft". Kiki said and soon the two were chuckling while the others had the dull face.

" what's so funny Artie". Allister asked popping his knuckles.

" at how retarded you are". Arthur said with another chuckle and suddenly Allister was holding Arthur up by his clothes.

" what you say punk".

" you're a fucking retarded you want me to spell it for you".

" PISS OFF". He yelled and threw Arthur into the wall he only chuckled.

" HEY STOP THAT". Kiku yelled as Lukas grabbed Allister's arm trying to stop him Dmitry latching to the arm while Kiku checked on Arthur.

" GET OFF". Allister yelled and pushed Lukas and Dmitry away. Dmitry fell back while Lukas hit the wall hard.

" UGH".

" BASTARD". Arthur yelled punching Allister while Kiku checked on Lukas who was unconscious on the ground.

" Lukas San wake up are you ok". Kiku shook Lukas who moaned to hurt to get up.

" HEY LOOK A FIGHT". A korean kid yelled walking out of the stadium. " KIKU'S INVOLVED YAO".

" WHAT". An Asian boy or female really hard to tell sometimes yelled peaking his head out soon other people watched.

" HEY BOYS STOP THAT". The principle yelled running at the boys and for an old man he was strong ripping the two apart.

" YOU BASTARD DIE IN HELL". Arthur yelled trying to throw another punch at Allister.

" YOU FIRST ASSHOLE". Allister yelled as Rose ran over.

" ALLISTER I SAID HIT ARTHUR NOT THOSE OTHERS".

" mother fucker get out of here". Arthur said and went to check to see if Dmitry was alright.

" and you are". The Principle asked Arthur.

" I'm one of the fucking students want to ask the other guy his name".

" I know who he is Allister nice to see you again".

" hey Vargas".

" I don't know you however you four actually".

" Grandpa they're students and that's Allister's little brother".

" oh but we only have Rose here".

" thats my twin brother Arthur he's a ditcher Mr. Vargas".

" I see well he shouldn't attack his older sibling".

" fuck it come on guys". Arthur said helping Dmitry up while Kiku helped Lukas.

" I'm going to look at my student files again what are their names".

" Kah ha ha LUKAS COULDN'T HOLD A FIGHT". Mathias laughed along with a few others Lukas kept his head down all the way to the car and on the way to Dmitry's house since he didn't have any siblings they could get away.

" Lukas San are you alright".

" I hate him". He said in a shrilled voice shaking in what seemed to be anger.

" Lukas calm down". Arthur said pulling into Dmitry's driveway. " Oi Dm you ok".

" fine a little shaken but I don't care".

" come on let's go see if you guys are harmed like a broken arm god damn it stupid Scotland Bitch". Arthur said helping Lukas inside.

" if you want we can go to the hospital my father owns". Kiku said but Lukas just shook his head.

" I-I want to go home".

" EH what but your brother laughed it safer for everyone".

" no one will be at my house I just want to sleep".

" alright I'll be right back then".

" you guys can go home if you want". Dmitry said but Kiku shook his head.

" can I stay the night my brothers an sister won't shut up when they go home". Kiku asked Dmitry.

" it's fine by me". He said boringly.

" ok Lukas let's go". England said and helped his hurt friend to the car.

" I just-have to walk it off". He said an Arthur drove off dropping him off and went back home which was a horrible idea Allister had arrived at the same time and pushed him inside.

Meanwhile Lukas was in his room's bathroom sitting in the shower it was his comfort zone no one could bother him and he was showing his weak side with tears.

" Stupid ass". He said over and over until he was out of tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Punk Goes Jock

" ARTHUR ROSE DINNERS READY". Ms. Kirkland yelled up the stairs but Arthur didn't bother answering he got a good punch in the stomach when Allister pulled up and got out of his car. Cailean, Dylan, and Peter didn't make him feel better and Rose hadn't even talked to him usually she banged on his door.

" ARTHUR GET YOUR SISTER AND COME DOWNSTAIRS". Again Arthur didn't answer his mother had grown to have a loud voice yelling over their music and boy were the twins blaring. Once again she yelled and Arthur guessed she gave up after that even after mentioning fish and chips her children stayed in their rooms.

After Arthur's shower he walked out into his room wrapping the towel around his shoulders he wore the normal black shirt and long plaid red pajama pants and he answered a knock on the door. It wasn't a heavy pounding knock but a light knock but was too heavy to be his mothers maybe Peter's.

He carefully opened the door incase he was getting tricked which would result in a painful wailing from Allister, Dylan, and Cailean but instead of those idiots it was Rose and she was crying. Rose wore her hair down covering her face, no glasses, and a long white nightgown with pink lace and poka dots.

" Arthur". She said in a shrilled voice ready to break at any moment and for once he was worried for his little sister. " Francis is a bastard".

' ugh boy trouble'. The Brit thought but knew he was the only one that receive complaints about it from her he was kind of the only one she trusted. " come in". He said and opened up the door for her.

After she entered the room a little spook an took her spot on the bed Arthur taking a seat next to her.

" what did the frog do this time". Arthur asked with a deep sigh.

" he was having a freaking make out session with Amelia Jones god he just pissed me off". She said clinching her fist eyes wide with anger looking as she was ready to kill someone. " I just smacked him so hard with my history book and GOD I HATE HIM". She yelled and clinched her eyes shut but tears poured out.

" I told you he was a fucking playing frog bastard". Arthur said and his sister looked for help and compassion in his eyes.

" then Amelia and I fought she swore she didn't do anything".

" hmph Jones' they're stuck up jocks they can die in a hole".

" but Amelia's my best friend Arthur who should I be mad at come on what do you think". She stared ready to cry again and Arthur grabbed her hair.

" I'm thinking this needs to be up". He said and started braiding it. " I also think you should kill the frog personally".

" killings illegal Arthur".

" I also say even though you think I can answer this you have to think was it really Amelia Jones fault or Froggy's".

" Amelia looked really sad when I started yelling at her she swore it was Francis fault she said she turned and he kissed her I also heard he's flirted with Angelique". She said as Arthur finished the braid.

" don't go back to him trust me I see enough guys drooling over you…done". He said wrapping the braid around one last time.

" oh so pretty thanks Arthur". She said hugging him. " and sorry about Allister I was such a bitch about it".

" your normally a bitch".

" HEY".

" I guess that's what being a jock is". He said looking down.

" Oi are your friends ok Allister got really mad at you".

" Lukas looks hurt and Dmitry said he was fine Kiku wasn't even touched".

" you've got a nice bruise".

" yah it was early when you called him".

" yah I know bad choice truthfully I was mad because I don't care what you say you did those things all week I just wanted the truth out".

" yah yah time for bed".

" fine". She said standing up and almost immediately her phone rang as she opened the door. " oh it's Emily I'm going to make up with her right now". She said and ran out passing Allister.

" great what do you want".

" really did a number didn't I".

" to my friends maybe".

" yah next time they shouldn't get in the way". He said and left but the Brit knew that meant sorry. Arthur shut and locked his door before laying down thinking about the next days pranks which sent him into a deep sleep the last person on his mind was Alfred Foster Jones.

The next morning Arthur was woken by his phone buzzing a message from Lukas.

' we're outside come on we have things to do'. For once Arthur didn't want to get up he was cold, in pain, and tired so he just sent back an ' eh' for a response then threw his phone across the room.

As soon as he finally managed to close his eyes once more there was a loud banging on the door.

" ARTHUR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE GET UP". Rose yelled from the outside and Arthur managed to get up and walked to the door. Once he opened it he glared at Rose who glare back at him. " come on you bum get up and get ready".

" I'm-not going". He said sweating and Rose's glare went to from confused to worried then he felt his forehead.

" you have a fever I'll tell mum but first". She walked into his room and grabbed his make up.

" you should put this on incase someone comes to see you". She said and sat Arthur down putting his foundation on. " alright there I better go feel better". She kissed his head and locked the door on the way out.

Arthur tossed and turned but couldn't sleep so he turned the TV on the news was on and it was at the high school.

" Hetalia High School's stands were deeply destroyed along with the football field and the school coach was very upset with this when asked he had this to say".

" the school has been under attack all week by pranksters but this is a new high but you know as you can see students are rebuilding it and hopefully it will be ready for game night". The coach said as he stood on the destroyed football field students working in the background along with some construction people who were bringing in a new stand.

" the teams Captain and Quarterback Alfred F. Jones actually contributed his feelings about the weeks pranks".

" dudes it started off with spray paint and kept escalating I don't think anyone from Hetalia high attacked this place maybe it's a jealous or scared team but any how this will be fixed by tomorrow because everyone's awesome enough to help".

" geez the football team sucks and all try do is pay them attention geez". Arthur said holding his head. " hopefully Lukas and them did something to mess with the players". Arthur said and just then there was a yell from the TV.

" EMILY YOUR SHOES ARE GREECY".

" SO ARE YOURS ROSE". The cheerleaders yelled trying to get out of the pile they made.

" oh my pranks more pranks you see this". The woman from the news said pointing to the cheerleaders slipping. " who would prank these girls".

" pfft guess". Arthur said then the since of nausea took over and he ran to the bathroom. Once he got to the trashcan he couldn't stop throwing up after a good five minutes he returned to the bedroom to sleep only to have a knock on the door.

" Arthur are you alright I heard a weird sound". Ms. Kirkland said earning a weak response.

" I threw up mum I'm just going back to sleep".

" aren't you going to take some medicine".

" I don't wa~nt to". He said hitting the bed.

" alright I'll give you it later when you wake up". She said then left as Arthur fell asleep dreaming of unicorns and flying mint bunnies.

" Arthur open this door mum wants me to give you medicine". Rose said waking Arthur up.

" go away Rose".

" Mum said you need to take this and I've also got dinner you haven't eaten in a day or two".

" I'm too tired to get up". Arthur said and then there was a bang then metal chings. His lock was just broke which pissed Arthur off .

" you didn't have to break the lock you know mum has a key". Rose said as Arthur fell back down to the bed to dizzy to stay up he only shivered.

" he doesn't look good must be that flu". Alfred's voice rang in his room pissing him off even more.

" I've never seen him so weak he was fine last night".

" yo-your g-going to have to b-buy a n-new l-lock Jones". Arthur said weakly and shook curled in his blankets.

" I came prepared". Alfred said holding a box with a lock in it. " I'll start on it".

" g-give m-me the k-k-keys first". Arthur said holding his hand out and soon a ching was heard. Once the keys hit his hand he hid it under the blanket again.

" come on Arthur take this you'll feel better and the food even more". Rose said but Arthur wouldn't wouldn't budge while Alfred was fixing the lock.

" ngh". He shook and Rose had no choice. She took out a plastic syringe, filled it with liquid medicine, grabbed her brother by the mouth, and force fed him it. " KAH".

" there".

" dude the doors fixed".

" g-get out of m-my room J-Jones". Arthur said shaking as his sister brought food over.

" hey dude did you see the news".

" yah and".

" your sis took a nice tumble".

" and…she's a Kirkl-land she's t-tough- SHIT IT'S COLD". Arthur said and with a kiss from her Rose left with Alfred.

" heard about Francis by the way you an my sister made up fast you were mad when you left school yesterday". Alfred said as the duo walked down the hallway.

" yah Arthur gave a good talk with me".

" EH him".

" yes my brother and I are very close probably it might sound cheesy but we were once one so we are closer than our brothers".

" I see… do you have any idea who's attacking the school". Alfred asked a big goofy smile.

" ah…". Rose opened her mouth but shut it wide eyed staring at Alfred who had stopped with her in the hall. " no I don't". She said quickly confusing Alfred. " but Alfred can you do me a favor".

" oh and what's that it depends on what it is".

" can you try to befriend Arthur I mean he has a bad look on people like you and it's been rough on him he doesn't give a bloody hell of a care about his grades and honestly I barely know him anymore he seals himself in that room he smokes and drinks last time we ever shared a room was before dad left and…".

" I understand and plus dudes cool I told him that and he spit beer on me".

" well he's use to being called a freak him and his friends thank you so much Alfred".

" thanks for not hating my sister your her best friend and she had no idea he just started flirting".

" she already told me and thanks for coming over and bringing a new lock he would have been pissed".

" yah your welcome-oh". The two stopped seeing three other boys in black, spikes, etc standing in front of them.

" Mr. Honda, Vladmir, Bondvik came to visit Artie". Rose's mother said walking out from behind the boys.

" well I think he's just asleep finally got medicine in him he needs more blankets though".

" alright I'll send someone out to buy more I hope he feels better he hasn't been sick since he was 10". She said wandering down the hallway.

" MUM WAIT THE KEY". Rose yelled and ran back to her while Alfred smiled at the boys.

" is something wrong with your face". Lukas asked with his dull face.

" no dude just happy to see your all ok I mean Allister Kirkland really hit ya hard didn't he".

" we're fine". Lukas said he was probably the second most stubborn in the group.

" why would you care anyway Jock a better question is why are you here".

" I was helping Rose with Arthur dudes". He said patting Kiku's shoulder making him feel so uncomfortable.

" will you stop that prease". He said shaking and Alfred was confused.

" why dude".

" Kiku is from Japan they're not all cozy cozy like you Americans". Lukas said in a harsh voice.

" so anyway I think we should hang out dudes".

" why".

" why not".

" sorry we don't go anywhere without Arthur". Kiku said as Lukas lit a cigarette.

" well then maybe when we can hang out and I'll even invite some of my friends like your brother Mathias right".

" he's not my brother he's a family friend not mine".

" but your living together right and also I could invite the soccer team that's practically your family right Kiku".

" it's Honda prease first names in my country are only spoken by close friends and family and correct they are my adopted siblings".

" dude that's totally awesome".

" EH".

" you boys going to see Arthur the guys awake barely". Antonio said walking out of nowhere.

" the fuck ANTONIO HOW'D YOU GET HERE".

" I drove".

" why are you here". Dmitry asked wide eyed and creepy looking under the hood he always had a hood on even at bed not even his friends know what he looks like.

" we heard Arthur was super sick so we came to see him".

" wait we".

" the teams downstairs".

" leave leave us alone already". Lukas said passing the Jocks and into Arthur's room followed by Kiku and Dmitry.

" sweet another sleepover call the girls". The Spaniard said and ran down the stairs.

" ANTONIO WAIT". Alfred called but too late he heard the others downstairs cheer.

" sorry Rose".

" it's not your fault he's hyperactive". She said with a worried yet irritated face. " come on we're eating international food tonight".

Meanwhile the four boys sat in the room Arthur managed enough strength to sit up and cross his arms.

" so what did you lot do today and what is that ruckus".

" football players".

" the hell Jones I'll kill him".

" he looked like he didn't know why they were here". Kiku said and turned on some music.

" anyway we greased the cheerleaders shoes".

" and put spiders in the players uniform pants".

" and they haven't found out yet but we put huge paintballs in their-". Just then an explosion happened and Sadiq screamed.

" MY CAR DAMN IT".

" HA HA HA". The boys laughed a real laugh that had never been heard. Then more explosions went of and the boys laughed more and more Dmitry even wore a smile.

" I-I…ha… can leave you three up here right…HA HA HA".

" YAH HA HA".

" do you have any Nightwish or Within Temptation or Disturbed Arthur". Kiku asked going through Arthur's iPod.

" I think if not plug yours in". He said and weakly got out of bed.

" WHAT THE CRAPOLI HAPPENED HERE". Lovino Vargas yelled and Arthur wobbled down the stairs after a stop by the bathroom he was now ready to face them with his foundation on.

As Arthur descended down the long stair case his legs were to weak so he had to hold onto the railing till he got in view range. Arthur heard the jocks coming inside and mustered all his strength to not look so ill though the make up covered most of that up.

" YO BRITISH DUDE YOUR STANDING AND WALKING THAT MEDICINE HELPED". Alfred yelled walking up to Arthur who stood a few steps away from the ground floor glaring at them.

" the bloody hell you lot doing in my house get out".

" come on dude we'll keep it down so you can sleep".

" too late I'm up".

" what's with that music is it death metal or something". Sadiq asked covered in paint.

" yes yes it is now excuse me". Arthur said pushing Alfred out of the way when his legs suddenly gave out after taking a step. He fell forward only to be caught by Alfred at an impressive speed.

" dude you don't look so well maybe you should lay down". Alfred said as Arthur stood back up.

" I'm fine". Arthur snapped. " I need a beer and a few cigarettes then I'll be fuckin better". He said and went to the fridge only to see all the beer gone. " mum must of hit the beer again I guess I'll go get some".

" in your state no way". Antonio said and held Lovino like a child while his brother floated around Ludwig.

" I'm perfectly fine when are you going back to your country".

" the same time as you".

" unfortunately I'm stuck her in this stupid state". The Brit said looking for his keys.

" must be upstairs".

" dude why such a downer". Alfred asked depressed.

" why because I met you idiots... Found them".

" geez that's mean".

" shut up KIKU LUKAS DMITRY ANYONE WANNA COME WITH ME". Soon after that Lukas came down the stairs with his same look.

" I'll go Kiku will make sure no one else unwanted messes with your stuff".

" YO LUKAS DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE". Mathias yelled irritating him.

" Shut the fuck up". He said and them mumbled. " of course you wouldn't".

" EH I DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THIS WHAT WENT WRONG".

" something's wrong with me". Lukas glared at Mathias who caught wind of what happened.

" WELL I-I DON'T MEAN THAT SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOU JUST THE WAY YOUR ACTING".

" SHUT UP ASSHOLE". He said pushing the Dane out of the way before walking out.

" LUKAS". Arthur yelled and with a glare at Mathias he ran after Lukas.

" can you just take me home". He said waiting by the car.

" why I mean you can stay in my room".

" because I wanna take a shower".

" you can take one here your brothers such an ass".

" we aren't brothers I just live with him, Bernwald, Tino Väinämöinen, and my biological little brother".

" I see well maybe it's time we each tell a bit more about ourselves I mean who the hell is Dmitry we haven't even seen his face". Arthur said and chuckled a bit then laugh hard with Lukas as they stared at the cars.

" c-come on let's get some s-smokes and b-beer ha". Lukas said but kept laughing at Mathias car now earning the attention of some of the players outside doing yard work.

" ugh". Arthur put his hand on his stomach.

"what's wrong".

" I think my stomach just flipped-oh god". Arthur yelled and ran inside the house as fast as he could surprising the players and into the bathroom.

" Arthur you ok". Rose asked sticking her head in the doorway with Lukas and Amelia and others standing behind them.

" his stomach turned let's get him upstairs as soon as he's done".

" this is what you get from drinking and smoking all the time it's going to kill you Arthur do you wanna die a teenager and be put in a box".

" maybe". Arthur said sitting back. " I'll be better tomorrow night". Arthur said and walked up the stairs with Lukas who popped in a cigarette before hitting the stairs. " by the way if your taking a shower you can borrow my clothes". Arthur said getting a few chuckles from Lukas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Punk Goes Jock

The next day Arthur was up and running like he'd said and was dressed before anyone even woke up not even his friends.

" how come my house is becoming a hang out". He said finishing his make up and then a knock on the door surprised him.

" your up and well". It was the Canadian brother of Jones Matthew.

" yah I told you I get sick one day always why are you even here your scared of me right".

" not scared curious".

" what does that mean". Arthur said and glared making Matthew flail his hands making his bear fall.

" I mean how you live your life at school your more invisible than I was when I first came here now I'm just Jones' baby brother if I wasn't Alfred Jones' brother I'd be the weird anti social kid with a bear".

" hm-". Arthur reached down and picked up the bear. " Matthew is it have you ever had a beer".

" n-no my mom doesn't let us drink",

" then why not have one now take a chance they're in the fridge I mean you'll be able to do something before Jones'".

" you don't like us do you".

" I hate all the jocks and slut meaning the whole school so yes". Arthur said passing Matthew and went back upstairs soon everyone was active but Matthew was under the weather.

" Matt what's wrong". Alfred asked looking with his sister at Matthew.

" uh n-nothing just thing".

" YOU WEST THEY HAVE SUCKY BEER NOT GERMAN". Gilbert yelled to his little brother.

" DAMN".

" VE~ LUDWIG WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE".

" Oi where's Lukas". Mathias asked to the three boys staying outside smoking and doing their usual stuff.

" dunno hey left". Arthur said blowing smoke at him.

" well we should go". Kiku said walking toward his car.

" by the way Jock fucks stay out of my house". The Brit said than walked to his car. When they got to the school Lukas wasn't at their spot but the car was there so they went exploring.

" Lukas". Arthur said looking in a classroom the teacher a little pissed afterwards and the class confused.

" Lukas". Kiku said checking in the bathroom he thought maybe someone had pulled the 80's thing and put his head in a toilet.

" dark one". Dmitry said looking in a plant getting weird looks from people.

" BLOODY HELL DMITRY LOOK FOR HIM LATER LUKAS NOW".

" Lukas-". A girl said walking up to Arthur. " like the goth emo Lukas cause he's in the gym". After that girl said that the boys ran to the gym and saw Lukas on the mat under the climbing rope.

" Lukas what's wrong with you we looked everywhere for you and Dmitry went satin hunting".

" I'm going to climb this stupid thing".

" EH why care now".

" because when I was little I was never able to climb this and Mathias has called me weak ever since and in gonna prove him wrong".

" hmph your pretty serious about this go ahead". Arthur said and pushed the other two away as the football team came out of the locker room.

" why are you guys here".

" Lukas wants to climb this damn rope".

" please Luki can't do that he's just a little kid".

" we're the same age". Lukas said and wrapped his arms around the rope. He got halfway up and fell off of it.

" HA".

" dude don't laugh". Alfred said as Lukas tried again getting farther before falling down again.

" isn't that hard without proper gear".

" yah but Lukas doesn't need help". Arthur said as Lukas almost fell again but got farther than fell.

" oh come on Luki your going to hurt yourself you know you can't climb this it's too tough for you".

" JUST SHUT UP YOU ASS I'LL GET IT". He said again and started climbing again. This time he almost reached the bar before falling and hitting the mat super hard.

" ok that must of hurt". Antonio said as Mathias approached Lukas.

" Luki your not cut out for physical work just go back to your corner alright after a trip to the nurses".

" IM GOING HOME". He yelled and ran out followed by his worried friends.

They followed him to his house, inside it, and stops when he went to his bathroom.

" you need another shower". The Brit said as he heard the water run.

" Lukas San are you alright".

" I-I'm fine". Lukas said but he wasn't he was crying.

" Lukas you forgot clothes". Arthur said as Dmitry was searching in the background for the 'dark one'.

" I-I'll just get them l-later".

" Lukas San somethings wrong you terr us we aren't the type to raugh at each other". Kiku said as Arthur looked for some clothes Lukas. Dmitry finally came forward and opened the door how he unlocks them by touch amazed the three.

When they looked inside they saw Lukas in the shower, sitting in the fetal position, with his clothes on, and head down he was also shaking.

" Lukas something". Arthur asked sitting the clothes on the sink and turned off the water.

" g-go awa-y". He said tightening his hold around himself.

" come on Lukas is it because Jock ass laughing at you".

" BASTARD HE'S A BASTARD". Lukas yelled and did something they'd never thought possible. He was hugging Arthur and crying his hold was quite tight.

" EH". Kiku let out then glared at the thought of the football jock.

" hm". Arthur held Lukas back in a comfort hug and looked at the two with a glare then a nod.

" right".

" Lukas get dressed we're going back".

" what". Lukas looked up with the tears still streaming.

" we're getting pay back and you will climb that rope we'll teach you".

" you can climb it".

" I climbed the tall tree in the park when I was 10 I'm sure I can climb a silly rope". Arthur said and then left with the other two so Lukas could get dresses.

" as I searched for the dark one I found pictures of Lukas a few years ago". Dmitry said holding up a picture.

Lukas was a but younger, his hair was blonde not black, and his sailor uniform was purple not black he was also hugging a younger kid with white hair.

" that's Erik he's my biological brother he attends our school he doesn't talk a lot". Lukas said coming out of the bathroom in said sailor uniform.

" that must be a trait your a bit shy aren't you".

" a bits an understatement".

" Let's go the dark ones not here". Dmitry said and walked out.

" YO DM".

" did you just say yo". Kiku asked Arthur who slapped himself in the mouth.

" anyway Dm what do you look like".

" ah-". Kiku and Lukas looked with anticipation.

" hm I've even forgot". Dmitry said and continued down the stairs followed by the dejected members if the group.

" what's your natural hair color Arthur".

" um it's this color".

" really that's died you told me".

" I'm not telling". Arthur said as they climbed into the car the drive over was a quiet moment and then they got back into the school.

" they rearry should rock these doors". Kiku said as they entered the gym room the same students still there and now the girls had joined.

" what are you doing back here Luki gonna try the rope again".

" no I'm gonna kill you then try the rope again". Lukas glared and Mathias hid behind Alfred.

" he'll really do it".

" ARU KIKU". Yao called and ran over to his brother arms wide open.

" EH". He stiffened as he was hugged by the older class man.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ARU".

" I'm helping a friend let me go". He said and shoved Yao away. Yao Wang his soccer captain and his brother and sisters except for Kiku are on the team then the Vargas twins.

" you never spend time with us anymore and that was rude aru".

" ok Lukas try it again".

" why don't you try it first".

" I think he's already there aru". Yao said pointing Dmitry at the top looking around.

" not here". He said and let go of the rope ending up on his two feet.

" you or me Kiku".

" I'll go Arthur San". The Asian said and grabbed the rope. He started climbing stopping to change his iPod song then continued before long he got to the top and slid down the rope.

" your next aru". Yao said shuffling to Arthur who glared.

" touch me and I'll burn your remains".

" aru".

" ARTHUR". Rose yelled and ran over to him.

" what".

" if your climbing this I'm taping it for Scot".

" fine". Arthur said and grabbed the rope. He started climbing pulling himself up and using his legs to push up. He kept going and didn't look back until he reached the top. " let's see I forgot my gloves". He said sitting on the rim at the tip top scaring some student below.

" ARTHUR DON'T FALL". Rose called holding her phone up.

" I GOT IT". He said and slid down the rope a bit until his legs had a good hold on the rope then he fell back.

" AH". The crowd gasped but stopped when Arthur grabbed the rope and did it again. Once he hit the bottom he received some claps as he patted Lukas on the back.

" just use you arms to pull up palms facing you and don't forget to use your legs to push".

" I'll try". He said and place his hands on the rope. He hopped up and put his knees up on the rope. He started pulling up and gained speed. He was arms length from the rim when he heard someone below call his name loudly.

" LUKAS". Lukas looked down to see Erik staring up in worry.

" YO LUKAS DON'T FALL YOU DON'T COUNT ON MY INSURANCE". Mathias yelled and Lukas reached for the rim. He managed to grabbed it and then with a loud creak it busted off a lot of students clearing the way.

As the rim broke Lukas fell with it and Erik was pulled away from under the rope by Arthur soon there was a crash. Arthur laid over Erik protecting his head while Lukas was now in the Danes arms out of the damage.

" M-Mathias".

" you ok Erik".

" fine what of Lukas".

" Lukas". Mathias looked at Lukas with worried which turned to an anger face. " YOUR FAT ASS BROKE THE BEEM".

" EH". Everyone's faces changed to unbelievable at what Mathias yelled.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH". Lukas yelled and smacked Mathias in the head. " THE FUCKING RIM IS LIKE 200 YEARS OLD OF COURSE IT BROKE NOT BECAUSE OF ME BURN IN HELL ASSHOLE". He yelled and ran outside followed by the three boys soon everyone went back to doing their own things. Alfred walked over to the Dane who was hitting his head against the wall.

" damn it that wasn't right".

" you alright dude".

" every damn time I try talking nice to Lukas something negative comes out how am I suppose to be a big brother if he doesn't like me".

" dude I'll go see if he's physically hurt". Alfred said and ran off leaving Rose and Amelia who was hugging Erik with the Dane.

Alfred went to their normal hang out to see them further down under the patio the shade blocking their features but he was positive it was them and it looked like Lukas was curled up.

" Hey you guys alright". He asked running over to them a Kiku and Arthur tried to block Lukas' features but that only made the football star curiouser. " what happened did he hurt himself".

" YOU STUPID JOCK ASSES DID GET AWAY FROM US". Arthur yelled while Alfred pushed them out of the way seeing Lukas crying.

" dudes I think he cut his leg I mean it's bleeding". Alfred pointed out Lukas' bleeding leg.

" how'd we miss that". Kiku asked looking at the bloody leg.

" guys it's the work of the dark one".

" have you been hanging out with druggies again Dm cause your acting high". Arthur said as Alfred turned to see a few people running toward them.

" HEY LUKAS YOU OK".

" Shit the Dane he can't see me like this". Lukas said putting his hat in front of his face.

" Mathias I told you to go get checked out".

" no you said you were gonna see if they were alright and he's my adopted brother so I should take care of him".

" I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP". Lukas yelled holding the hat closer.

" Lukas your legs bleeding". Erik said kneeling down next to Mathias.

" yah just go to class Erik I'm fine it's nothing".

" are you going to kick Køhler's ass I wanna see".

" go to class". Lukas said firmly and Erik did as told running back inside to gym class.

" Lukas come on let's get you the nurse cut looks deep". Mathias said accidentally brushing against the deep cut making Lukas grab his leg and drop the hat.

" DON'T TOUCH IT YOU BASTARD".

" L-Lukas your crying does it hurt that bad".

" please I could take this you bastard".

" then why the tears is it because I called you fat I didn't mean it don't hurt me".

" I'll gut you later".

" hmph let's go to the nurses". The Dane said picking up Lukas who hit him in the chest but he just ran toward the nurses office followed by Kiku ready to call the hospital if needed while Dmitry went satin hunting.

" Oi Brit are you coming to the game".

" the hell you mean by Brit just because I'm British".

" geez sorry".

" don't worry Alfred he's coming". Rose said before disappearing with Amelia so now it was only Alfred and a glaring Brit.

" YO why are you so mad at me I didn't mean anything by it I mean seriously when you came here six years ago you acted so different I mean manner wise not style". Alfred said but the Brit glare and slapped a hand over the Jocks mouth.

" no one is to ever know I knew you remember".

" dude why don't you wanna be friends again".

" because your a rude bastard".

" why because I told you that you style of clothes were weird".

" WRONG-you said I looked like a fag just to impress those asses well fuck you hate you good bye jock". Arthur said and walked away leaving Alfred a bit guilty.

" dark one are you here" Dmitry said looking under Alfred's jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Punk Goes Jock

It was starting to get dark as Arthur fixed his make up his brothers yelled at him to hurry up trust him Arthur was also wanting to go early to the game so he could fuck stuff up.

On the ride over Arthur texted Kiku, Lukas, and Dmitry who were already there starting on the locker rooms and uniforms they really should keep the doors locked. As they pulled up Arthur went to find Dmitry while his parents were in the new stands.

Finally after passing the disgusting bathroom and concession stand he found Dmitry walking out of the locker room.

" Dm". Arthur said and ran over to the emo who had spray paint hidden in his hoodie. " where's Kiku and Lukas".

" Kiku inside the school cutting up uniforms and Lukas found the opponents bus so he's cutting up their uniforms".

" hm then I'll go spray paint their locker room and then their bus".

" ok do you need help or do you wanna see the inside".

" sure". Arthur said and stuck his head in the doorway the whole room was painted black with skulls and depressing words. " wow your good come on". Arthur said grabbing Dnitry's arm and pulled him out to the other side of the field.

Once they got in they recked it they busted lockers, knocked the benches over, busted the benches, and spray painted the lockers with foul language. Once they were done they snapped a photo and ran out like there was no tomorrow. They ran into Kiku who had a big smile on his face and they exchanged photos that is when Lukas came in with the same dull face. He handed them the camera and smiles at how well he managed to shread the uniforms.

" just need the busses here and that's round one".

" hmph". Like it was waiting just on cue the opponents pulled into the parking lot while the home team came to get dressed.

" well done boys".

" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED". They heard the German brothers yelled and they tried holding chuckles in.

" so Dmitry you ever find the dark one".

" no he's hiding but I'll find him". Dmitry said as all of the football players passed them and went to the field.

" keep looking". Arthur patted him on the shoulder and then stared at the players a lot more people had joined the stands and the players got all their attention.

The players remained in their jersey shirts with their baggy denim pants on and after snapping a picture Arthur ran out to the busses.

The team they were playing were known has the Holy Romans so Arthur wrote evil words and some curses he promised Dmitry he would use them. ' damn should have ruined the cheerleaders uniforms again.

" HEY YOU". Someone yelled after Arthur snapped a photo and he turned to see one of the football players. Arthur sped out of their ditching the spray paint in Alfreds car it was a mustange and apparently he hadn't noticed more paint.

When Arthur got inside he met up with his friends, started smoking, and watch the cheerleaders doing cheers trying to calm the crowd while the football player stood behind the stands trying to find out what to do.

" we can't go out there without gear we could seriously hurt each other".

" do we have a choice anyone got someone on speed dial who can get us new equipment".

" no way". Arthur said with a smile as wide as they can go.

" that's for earlier Mathias". Lukas said rubbing the stitches he got earlier.

" hmph stupid fuckin Jones…hey we're out of cigarettes". Arthur said shaking the box.

" I have more in my car let's go get them". Lukas said breathing smoke.

" I'll stay here you guys go". Arthur said and with a nod they left. Arthur blew smoke in the air again with another grin as he finished the cigarette and leaned against the beam chuckling. ' idiots'.

It was then Arthur realized the football players from the opponents side walking over to him.

" this the kid". One guy a very well built guy said.

" yah I realize the hair".

" he must be gay I mean he dresses like a fag".

" excuse me what's wrong with my clothes style".

" faggots upset". Another well built player said.

" I rather not hear what's wrong with mine but I rather tell you what's wrong with yours".

" we don't care but we heard an interesting story about our bus".

" I have no idea what you are talking about now move before I get mad".

" faggots gonna get mad wooooo we're so scared you should be scared you damn gothic faggot".

" I'm not a goth and I'm not a faggot have you seen you your gay of course".

" hey coach what's going on over there", Berwald asked.

" I don't know they're getting really close to that punky kid". He said looking over at them.

" isn't that Arthur he looks like he's having a fight with them".

" wonder what happened". Vash asked as the team looked ready to punch him.

" maybe we should stop them before it gets physical". Sadiq said then right after Arthur received a punch.

" AH WOAH GUYS CALM DOWN". The coach yelled and ran over as Arthur chuckled on the ground.

" IS THAT ALL YOU GOT LET ME SHOW YOU HOW A KIRKLAND FIGHTS". Arthur said standing up an without notice he punched the guy, kicked him in the family jewels, and lastly flipped him over his shoulder.

" that kids strong". The coach said admiring Arthur's strength.

Alfred noticed the team player surrounding Arthur so he ran into the group back to back with Arthur.

" bloody git what are you doing".

" getting some rage out and helping". Alfred said left hooking the guy about to punch Arthur.

" hmph fine then let's see your moves". He said and kicked a guy in the gut.

" get out of here football boy". A guy said trying to push Alfred out but it didn't work.

" no Arthur's my friend and I don't take kindly to bastards you attack my friends".

" have you ever had your head checked". Arthur asked with a dull look.

" nope".

" explains".

" ENOUGH TALK FAG". A guy yelled and threw a punch at Arthur hitting him in the gut.

" UGH".

" ARTHUR".

" I'm fine". He said one eye closed as he gripped his stomach. Suddenly some of the guys fell down and three boys hopped into the circle.

" mind if we join". Kiku said as Lukas threw a punch at a guy who ducked.

" by any chance have you guys seen the dark one". Dmitry asked getting stares. " I guess not". He said and punched to players right in the face breaking their noses.

" nice Dm".

" nice shot dude". Alfred said blocking as the rest of the football players helped them.

" FIGHT". Again the Asian boy yelled getting most of the crowds attention.

" oh a fight…let's go see Rose". Amelia said pulling Rose away from the cheering squad.

" WHO FIGHTING ME BOY". Allister asked the Korean underneath the stands.

" FOOTBALL GUYS". At those words the brothers jump out of the stands next to the Korean and ran to see who was fighting.

" OI I KNOW THAT HAIR". Cailean yelled.

" ARTIE HA HA HA". Allister laughed but Dylan just stared.

" actually he's fighting well".

" guess he is the American has a really bloody nose". Allister said pointing out Alfred blood was smeared on around his mouth from his nose.

" OI NO ONE BEATS UP OUR LITTLE BROTHER EXCEPT US". Dylan yelled and punched an opponent team player.

" THIS FAGGOT SPRAY PAINTED OUT BUS".

" DID NOT I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND IM NOT A FAGGOT". Arthur yelled dodging a punch.

" hey Arthur this reminds me of that one time".

" oh yah can you still hold the weight".

" dude your light". Alfred and Arthur said back and forth smirking back to back.

" then keep me up". Arthur said then jumped up kicking the player in front of him and while he was in the air then Alfred caught him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthurs waist and held him up as Arthur wrapped his arms around the American's neck and spun kicking the players.

" BACKWARDS KICK".

" OF COURSE". Alfred yelled and threw the Brit over his shoulders grabbing his arms. Arthur kicked the rest of the players and slid out of Alfred's hold landing on the ground. The people that either helped or watched stared with confusion and interest.

" ARTHUR ALFRED HOW'D YOU DO THAT". Amelia asked with sparkling eyes at the two.

" it's quite common".

" the way you guys did that it's like you practiced it". Antonio said.

" please that is the last time I'll ever have your back you dick". Arthur said and walked away followed by his friends.

" Arthur you ok".

" fine can you guys leave me alone I'm going to walk around this thing for a bit". He said with a sad smile.

" you look beaten up".

" I'm fine". He said but felt a hand on his opposite shoulder and turned to see Alfred. " now you look like hell". Arthur said smiling.

" yah I guess I do you got a few bumps as well but what that player said did you spray paint their bus".

" I did not they probably saw the news, sprayed it themselves, blamed me because look at me very distinctive, and thought they could win because of tampering".

" yah your probably right Brit". Alfred said and patted Arthur shoulder.

" just because I'm British doesn't give you the right to call me Brit like a child".

" speaking of child". Alfred said and held up his pinky. " always kept it".

" sure you have then what's this". Arthur said looking around at the football players laughing. " when you show me than I might considerate".

" dude come on".

" excuse me Mr. Arfred what are you tarking about". Kiku asked and Alfred noticed some people staring and he lowered his pinky.

" bro what did I do wrong to make you hate me so much".

" everything you stupid Dick". Arthur said and left to walk around the gate of the field.

" what happened just now". Lukas asked.

" Alfred do you know Arthur". Matthew asked his older brother.

" not very well". Alfred lied and mumbled something then turned to the referees. " so who won or is this game called".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Punk Goes Jock

The next day Arthur woke up in a very bright room where the color hit his face and the sun shone in so he reached for the curtains only to find them missing. He got up and looked around to see that he wasn't in his room it was far from his room.

This room had the colors red, white, and blue painted on the walls the last wall had an eagle painted on it. There was a shelf of awards and some books but hardly any. There was a computer on a desk and some fat food wrappers and cups sprung around the room.

Once again the light hit his face and he hid under the blankets his head hurt from his hangover. ' god damn it my head hurts I just wanted to go back' Arthur thought and closed his eyes.

He was almost asleep when the bedroom door was kicked open and an obnoxious laugh was heard.

" HA HA DUDE GET UP IT'S LUNCH TIME". Alfred's voice rang very very loudly making Arthur cringe in pain as his headached. " COME ON DUDE". Alfred said and ripped the blanket off of Arthur.

" go away you twit". Arthur said in pain hiding his head under Alfred's pillows.

" come on dude you can't sleep all day". Alfred said quieter but still loudly.

" go away god my head".

" you ok".

" I got a bloody hangover shut the light out". Arthur said and Alfred did so closing the far back curtains and laying the blanket back down on Arthur.

" better dude". He asked lightly.

" much". Arthur said taking his head out from under the pillow and laying it back down. " why am I at your house anyway wasn't I at the pub".

" well you see Matt, Amelia, and I were driving home when we passed the pub I saw you and stopped then swung around to get you dude you were positively drunk so I brought you here and let you stay in my room I bunked with Matt".

" well thank you for being a nice chap did I do anything embarrassing or say anything".

" nope you passed right out in the car".

" oh thank god when I get drunk I do and say things I don't mean to".

" all is good dude I called your mom and told her she's very understanding".

" yes she is I must be going then…ugh". Arthur held his head. " got any aspirin".

" yah in the bathroom". Alfred said and went to retrieve them like a dog. Once he came back Arthur was sitting up and held his hands out for a glass and the pills. " so question between the two of us".

" what". Arthur said than popped the pills in his mouth.

" I promise I won't speak it out of this room this room is Vegas right now".

" Vegas". Arthur asked confused.

" you know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas anyway did you really spray paint the bus".

" I told you already no".

" come on Arthur I won't tell anyone".

" are you blaming me too just because I'm different like the rest your no different you ass".

" dude no I'm not blaming you I just wanna know".

" fine yes I did and I also pulled those pranks all week happy". Arthur said sarcastically.

" dude that's not funny that person or those people are in big trouble they have a huge bill to pay for all the damages".

" hmph why not my families poor itself we aren't a functioning household anymore mums mind left with father she's trying her best but its not working".

" dude calm down oh by the way another question are you gay".

" WHAT NO". Arthur yelled utterly offended. " HOW DARE YOU".

" dude all I can say is last night as a laid down next to you I was pulled into a kiss".

" WHAT NO I DID NOT YOU LIAR".

" it was more like a make out session and dude if your gay it's cool".

" I AM NOT HOW DARE YOU LIE TO MY FACE".

" dude I'm not lying you seriously did kiss me".

" I am not gonna stand for these lies I'm going home". The Brit said grabbing his coat and headed toward the door but Alfred beat him to it shutting the door.

Alfred stood in front of the door blocking the exit so the Brit would stay.

" hmph I'll go out the window".

" window doesn't open". Alfred smirked and after a while of searching for an exit Arthur surrendered and both sat on the bed.

" sorry for disrespecting you maybe it was because you were drunk I mean people say I'm very feminine". Arthur chuckled at this making Alfred smile. " listen dude you know I'm not very bright and Matt is keeping me at a B average so can you at least tell me what I did to make me hate you so much".

" like I said you called me a fag and made fun of me so you could hang out with Sadiq Annan's".

" dude I did".

" yes then you beat the crap out of me".

" ah sorry dude I was a little spoiled as a kid you know what punch me right now". Alfred said staring into Arthur's eyes. Arthur always wanted to knock the Quarterback out but it didn't being him as much joy as he thought it would so he didn't bother.

" no thanks".

" ah come on dude".

" your wanting me to it's not as much fun plus I've gotten my revenge over the years".

" EH what do you mean".

" just think all the bad stuff that's happened to you was me".

" EH ok then um by the way are you going to the dance".

" Rose is making me".

" yah Amelia is making Matt and me go maybe we can hang out I'm sure your friends are staying home".

" yah alright and maybe we can just ditch it as well".

" dude if you want". Alfred said trying to act friendly.

" what's your game American".

" I just want us to be friends again".

" god if I give you a chance will you keep the football players out of my house".

" sure thanks dude".

" answer my question".

" oh".

" when we were ten yes I was just developing hormones and I grew a little attached to you but you were my only friend but was it because I you know kiss your cheek you called me a fag".

" truly I can't remember Arthur I've taken too many hits to the head but I am sorry maybe you'll forgive me".

" maybe". Arthur stood up and went to the bathroom to check his make up.

" dude you want me to grab my mums make up she won't know".

" sure whatever ugh my head". Arthur said leaning over the sink.

" you gonna be sick".

" no". Arthur said and Alfred left soon returning with a bag of make up and Arthur went to town.

" why do you hide your face behind all that and dye your hair I mean I've never seen your real color".

" and your not going to".

" so did you wake up one day and say hey I'm going to die my hair and wear make up".

" no you bloody git". Arthur said and whacked Alfred on the head.

" OW I GOT IT THAT HURT". The American yelled and his siblings popped in.

" Hey Arthur".

" Mr. Arthur". The Canadian nodded with a small smile.

" hello well I'm done I better go oh and if for some reason Dmitry comes here looking for the dark one let him search he tends to follow me".

" will do".

" Arthur". Amelia said. " do you need a ride home".

" yes that would be wise".

" dude I'll take him". Alfred said and Amelia looked sad.

" but I want to I don't get to talk to him often".

" eh". Arthur said and hit the bed again. The debate went on for at least and hour Alfred decided Amelia could come with them so she could hang with Rose. Then then there was the debate about Matthew who said he had places to go with a friend.

" YOU POTATO LOVING BASTARD I HATE CHU SO MUCHA". Lovino's voice rang from downstairs making Arthur cover his head and moan.

" shut the fuck up". Arthur said hiding under the pillows.

" OH LOVI COME ON FORGIVE AND FORGET".

" ugh stupid football teams here aren't they".

" yep".

" HEY GUYS KEEP IT DOWN". Amelia yelled making it 10 times worse.

" HEY EMILY WHY".

" ARTHUR'S GOT A TERRIBLE HANGOVER".

" I'm going home". Arthur said getting up and tried to cover the noise up.

" I'm glad mom and dad are gone".

" yah they'd be yelling and kicking them out how'd you get Arthur in again".

" told them my friend got drunk you know".

" I'm going home who's taking me…Oi can I borrow these sunglasses".

" go ahead". Alfred said picking up the keys. Arthur put the glasses on and left down the stairs first.

" WHY IS THE POTATO BASTARD HERE FELI".

" because Fratello he came with Gilbert and Gilbert is Antonio's best friend along with Francis".

" did I 'ere my name mon ami".

" god damn it they're loud as fuck and that damn French bastard". Arthur said walking down the stairs followed by the triplets.

" EEEK IT'S THE PERV".

" FRATELLO DON'T SAY THAT FRANCIS IS…um uh HE'S NICE".

" TILL HE GETS IN YOUR PANTS".

" JESUS CHRIST CAN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS SHUT THE FUCK UP MY HEADS GONNA EXPLODE DAMN IT". Arthur yelled holding his head getting the teams attention.

" EH sorry bro". Antonio said scratching his neck with Lovino hanging on him.

" Ve~ he's scary Ludwig". Feliciano said clinking to the buff football player.

" am not your just a baby". Arthur said playing with his lip ring.

" dude aren't you going to grab something to eat".

" no I hate American food".

" YO we have potato chips everyone loves chips". Sadiq said holding up barbecue flavored Lays only to get pushed.

" not everyone likes then Sadick". Heracles said and crossed his arms.

" DO YOU WANT PUNCH".

" SHUT UP GOD DAMN IT". Arthur said holding his head. " I'm so going to bed when I go home shit I had way too many".

" how'd you get into the pub your 16".

" British pub".

" ah".

" dude at least eat something".

" what could you idiots have that I could possibly wa-".

" junior mints". Alfred said holding up a box of Junior Mints.

" EH". Arthur turned to the American with a pout. " alright".

" ha ha victory". Amelia said as Arthur snatched the box.

" shut up". Arthur said eating the mints with another pout only this was angry.

" dude lets go". Alfred said and Arthur obliged following him stubbornly.

" OI WAIT FOR ME". Amelia yelled running toward the front door. " MATT CAN YOU GRAB MY DRESS FOR ME I'LL GET READY AT ROSIES".

" THAT'S NOT HER NAME IT'S ROSE". Arthur yelled.

" I MADE IT CUTER".

" ugh JUST GRAB THE DRESS". Arthur yelled standing in the door way. " OH AND FRENCH ASSHOLE IF YOU EVER HURT MY SISTER AGAIN I'LL CUT YOUR EYES OUT, PUT THEM IN BETWEEN YOUR LEGS, AND CUT YOUR FROGGY DICK OFF".

" EH ZE 'ELL". Francis said as Matthew ran up the stairs holding his bear tightly.

" WOW ARTHUR COOL". Antonio yelled giving a thumbs up.

" dudes awesome but not as awesome as me". Gilbert said cackling.

" I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE MON AMI'S". Francis yelled as the two laughed.

" Oi how'd Al know the punk like Junior Mints". Matthew asked holding the bear getting the teams attention.

" maybe the dudes know each other or he told him".

" I'm with Alfred most of the time and then Amelia's with him not once is he unsupervised".

" maybe they know each other from the past or something".

" nope first time we met Arthur he spit in Alfred's face and called him a mother fucking dick sucker".

" Matt that's bedroom talk".

" you know it's weird". Antonio said getting their attention. " Alfred is part of triplets and Arthur has a twin sister".

" guess that is weird".

" come on it's two o'clock we better get ready". Gilbert said and lifted Matthew over his shoulder chuckling as the boy kicked and yelled as he carried him upstairs.

" GILBERT OUT ME DOWN NOW".

" Mon ami shall I join and pick clothes".

" NO". Both boys yelled and a certain Spaniard disappeared with and Italian.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Punk Goes Jock

Well now Arthur stood there, back against the wall, sighing at the dance. Rose had dragged both him and Alfred to the dance in the nicest clothes they had for Arthur there was no difference.

Rose wore a long green dress all the way to her knees and contacts while Amelia wore a long red dress with a slit in it. Rose also had Arthur secretly do her hair it was long and wavy tied in the back Amelia pressuring her to tell how she did it.

Alfred wore a dress shirt with tan pants and his favorite bombers jacket against the girls rejections and objections. Arthur wore a shirt with tears in it similar to the pants he wore and for some reason the other three boys stood next to him watching the people dance.

" why are you guys here".

" Mathias". The Norwegian said smoking a cigarette by the opened gym doors.

" we had nothing better to do and Yao pestered me over and over".

" I'm still looking for the dark one". Dmitry said sitting down under his hoodie.

" siblings".

" yep".

" oh hello". A girl said smiling at the boys. " I'm Elizaveta Héderváry why aren't you dancing". She smiled and turned to the dancefloor then back at the boys.

" we're not the type to dance". Kiku said on his iPod once again.

" go away bitch". Dmitry said surprising his three friends they had never heard him say that so aggressively before.

" oh it's you Vladmir I thought you got shipped back to Romania".

" no I stayed and decided to make fun of you bitch and your country it's pathetic".

" you want punched asshole". She said holding up a fist.

" get away your ugly is scarring me".

" oh look at da cute wittle vampire". She said pinching and pulling Dmitry's cheek.

" let go before I gut you like a fish".

" what a hallow threat vampy". She said and pulled his cheek far away.

" Hey Elizaveta stop that what did Dmitry do".

" he's a little ass that is what". She said as music blared some weird rap shit.

" and your a slutty bitch".

" at least I'm not afraid o the light what do you still bath in the dark just take the damn hood off-". She said grabbing the hood and pulled it back.

" NO". Dmitry yelled and pushed her to the ground grabbing his hood and pulling at as forward as he could. He laid on the floor muttering something in his native tongue and shook something the three never saw which scared them.

" Dm you ok". Arthur asked trying to get the emo to look at him.

" you BASTARD TAKE OFF THE DAMN HOOD". Elizaveta yelled and tried to pull it once more but Dmitry held on for the life of him.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DON'T TOUCH ME". He yelled and the music stopped everyone staring at them.

" TAKE OF THE HOOD DMITRY".

" NO STOP IT".

" LET HIM GO". Arthur yelled pulling her hands off him. " HE CAN KEEP THE HOOD IF HE WANTS".

" tsk he's been a freak since he was a kid there's no hope for him". She said, dusted off her dress, and walked over to the worried cheerleaders.

" ngh". Dmitry shook holding his hood down.

" c-calm down Dm no ones going to take it off".

" hmph". He let out swallowing still shaking as a blanket was laid on him by Rose.

" is he alright".

" we don't know this is new".

" Elizaveta please don't take his hood off". Alfred said but she just gave an angry glaring to the Romanian who looked with his red eyes at her.

" LET'S TURN THE MUSIC BACK UP". Im Yong Soo the annoying Korean yelled and the music started again.

For a bit the boys sat next to their friend till he calmed down and Rose came over holding her hand out to Arthur.

" come on dance with me Arthur like when we were kids". She asked as Roderich climbed on stage sitting at the piano.

" fine I guess with you is alright". Arthur said taking the offered and and led the way to the dancefloor getting stares as everyone cleared. " Roderich know any good waltz songs".

" Ja". He said and started to play.

Arthur put his hand on Rose's waist and held her hand as she put her hand on his shoulder and held his. She stepped back as he stepped forward then stepped to the side spinning her at some points. As the song hit it's first bump he picked her up and then once on the ground resumed their waltz possessions.

Soon others joined in following the two but messing up here and there other than that it was a pretty successful dance. They had to switch partners at part of the song and because of a mix up Alfred and Arthur now stared at each other Arthur's arms crossed.

" eh ha ha". Alfred laughed stupidly scratching his head.

" no fucking way".

" EH ha ha I think he's mad". Alfred to Berwald.

" yes it seems". He said and the song stopped everyone staring at them baking away a bit.

" what awful aura".

" come on Arthur it's a dance". Rose said behind her brother.

" no fucking way I'm not a fag and will not dance with another male". He said turning but Rose stopped him.

" Arthur England Kirkland don't be an ass".

" I did not agree to this Rose England Kirkland".

" I told you I took Britain".

" I'm older I get Britain your stuck with England".

" can we please finish this dance". The piano playing German said irritated.

" we will when Arthur decides to dance with Alfred". Rose said having a glaring challenge.

" I have an idea SAME SEX DANCING". Amelia said and grabbed Rose's hand.

Mathias ran over and kidnapped Lukas while Kiku and Dmitry through caution to the wind and joined them. Antonio and Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano, Gilbert and Matthew, Berwald and Tino, Lili Zwingli and Elizaveta Héderváry, Yekaterina Braginskaya and Natalia Alfroskaya, Mei Wang and Lien Chung, Angelique Laroche and Florinda Maes, Sadiq and Heracles, Vash and Gupta, Ivan and Yao, etc.

After everyone was in the waltz possession they looked at Arthur and Alfred but nothing happened except for the Americans stupid laughter.

" come on Arthur it can't hurt you that bad".

" yes it can". Arthur kept his sturdy glare until there was a sigh and someone pushed him into Alfred. " the bloody hell WHO DID THAT LET ME GO YOU TWIT". Arthur yelled as Alfred grabbed his waist and hand.

" ok start the song". Elizaveta said and the German did as said. Everyone started dancing Arthur with a sick look on his face like he was fining to vomit any second how much Alcohol it will take him to forget this.

" come on Arthur step".

" no bloody way am I letting you lead me around".

" come on dude its a dance".

" why am I here I thought we were gonna sit or ditch".

" my sister".

" fine I'll take the female lead this time but this is the last and I need beer after this". Arthur said and straightened his possession.

After the long waltz many people changed partners except Arthur and Alfred they spent the tine talking.

" so who won last night".

" we did because they threw the first punch at a crowd member disqualification".

" then you should be praising me for making them swing".

" HA HA YOUR FUNNY DUDE". The American said patting the Brits back then wipe the sweat from his forehead. " let's stop and sit HEY ANTONIO GO SING SOME SPANISH".

" ARIGHT MI AMIGO". He yelled and took Lovino with him.

" HEY YOU TOMATO BASTARD LET ME GO".

" come on Lovi you know that song now wave your flag Spanish cover".

" LET GO". Lovino yelled as the two boys sat against the wall.

" god that's tiring I'll go get punch". Alfred said and before Arthur could answer he was already at the punch bowl so he decided to rest his eyes.

" Ve~ Mr. Arthur". A certain Italian called making Arthur open his eyes only to have a letter shoved in his face. " from Grandpa Vargas". He said and once he took the letter the Italian ran off back to his dancing partner.

" from the principle". Arthur said and opened the letter then read it shaking his head with wide eyes. ' no no he can't'. Arthur thought his body shaking from anger.

" dude what's wrong". Alfred asked sitting the punch down.

" I need some air". Arthur said and without warning ran out of the gym confusing Alfred.

" excuse me Mr. Vladmir". Rose said behind Alfred talking to Dmitry. " may I have this dance".

" it's Dmitry and if you won't pull on my hood".

" don't worry I promise you I won't I have no need to defile your appearance". She said smiling and holding out her hand.

" alright". He agreed and grabbed her hand.

" Kiku stop stepping on my feet". Mei said to her step brother.

" sorry Mei". He said a little uncomfortable.

" hm why am I dancing with you idiot". Lukas said to Mathias who was dancing with him.

" come on Luki some bonding time".

" hmph". Lukas pouted and went with it.

" they seem more social I didn't think they'd even come". Alfred to himself smiling and then looked toward the wall. " if only Arthur would lighten up some". He said and not a second later was there an angry banging from the other side of the wall louder than the music.

" ah". A student gathered into the hall seeing Arthur punch the lockers.

" SHIT MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT ALL TO HELL".

" ARTHUR WHAT'S WRONG". Rose yelled running toward her brother.

" read this note". Arthur said holding up the letter and Rose took it reading it out loud.

" Dear Arthur Kirkland, we have been informed that your grades have gone to straight F's if you cannot get at least up to a D+ in every class by the end of the first quarter your passport shall be revoked and you shall deported back to England to live with your father… THE HELL THEY CAN'T DO THIS LOVINO FELICIANO CAN'T YOUR GRANDPA GET A LESS BRUTAL PUNISHMENT". Rose yelled at the twins getting dizzy from looking at the twins to Arthur who punch the lockers again.

" I WILL NOT LIVE WITH THAT ASS I'LL KILL HIM". Arthur slid down the locker hitting his head lightly against it. " Shit".

" A-ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS RAISE YOUR GRADES MI AMIGO". Antonio yelled with a smile.

" easier said then done I've never been in one of my classes since middle school".

" dude we can help you". Alfred said patting Arthurs shoulder smiling at him.

" tsk as if". Arthur said glaring. " no one wants to help me you'll just make me take the wrong answers".

" dude why do you think the worlds out to get you trust us we have other things to do and worry about dude we can help you".

" hmph one shots all I got I'm giving it to you retards don't screw up".

" hm". Alfred smiled at Arthur and then shot up. " OK LETS GO BACK TO THE DANCE".

" YAY". Everyone practically ran into the dance except the two boys.

" let's go they won't know".

" EH". Arthur pet out and the next thing he knew he was being pulled toward the mustang. Once they were situated Alfred drove off not paying attention to the speed he was going when pulling out.

" hold on dude these cars go fast". He said and stepped on the gas pedal harder speeding down the streets of the back roads.

" SLOW DOWN YOU'LL GET US KILLED". Arthur yelled at the jock who in turn hit the brake pedal as hard as he could making Arthur glad he wore his seat belt. " BLOODY TWIT".

" sorry". Alfred said and Arthur let out a small laugh.

" that was kind of fun though". He said a chuckle here and there.

" hm Hey Arthur".

" hm what". Arthur asked looking up at Alfred with a wide smile.

" n-nothing never mind". Alfred said turning his head with a little blush on his face. " we should go". He said turning back to Arthur a smile on his face and then he took off at the normal speed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Punk Goes Jock

" alright so what now". Arthur asked sitting at Alfred desk in his room.

" Vargas has reprinted your schedule and locker but what did you with the last one".

" set it on fire and put it in your locker".

" oh that was you".

" yah".

" dude all my stuff was ruined ha ha they had to call the fire department". Alfred said and laughed.

" I got bored".

" so you set my stuff on fire". Alfred said and remained laughing.

" why are you laughing".

" it's funny I knew you were cool but I had no idea you would go this far for a prank".

" that's the requirement".

" hey dude I swear to secrecy if you tell me about last week did you really do the prank on the busses".

" no again I didn't so stop asking".

" I know when your lying we might have not hung out very long but we hung out a lot back in the days".

" shut up those days are over just let's learn whatever this is".

" it history dude it's simple so let's start with British history since we've been studying it this week".

" fine".

" alright when was Britain founded".

" I don't know".

" when did the UK discover America".

" I don't know".

" who discovered America".

" I don't know".

" oh come on I learned that in elementary school".

" I don't know".

" your not even listening".

" I don't know".

" ARTHUR".

" what".

" your not paying attention how are you going to pass". Alfred smiled and Arthur stared at him with a plain look.

" it's not interesting".

" maybe there should be a reward so you can pass and pay attention".

" oh like what". Arthur said leaning forward with a little curiosity on his face.

" um Junior Mints". The American said throwing a finger up.

" I can buy those anywhere in America". Arthur said but the American smiled wider.

" um I can take something of yours and return it when you ace a quiz".

" touch my stuff and I'll murder you".

" ok that's a no what do you want".

" to see you crying in pain". Arthur said with a sadistic smile getting closer to Alfred .

" come on dude what could you possibly wa-". Just then lips collided with Alfred and arms wrapped around his neck. " EH". Alfred let out as he fell forward overtop of Arthur. When they broke apart for air Arthur's eyes had an unusual soft look in them it drew Alfred in.

Alfred kissed Arthur this time and they rolled over to the side. Their legs were intwined with each other as they waged war with the other using their tongues trying to be the first to explore the others mouth. When Arthur realized what was happening he pushed Alfred away who in turn hit his on the side of the desk.

" ow".

" THE HELL YOU DOING".

" well I though we were kissing".

" WERE SUPPOSE TO BE STUDYING".

" yah well you started it".

" SHUT UP YOU COULD HAVE PUSHED ME GEEZ STUPID JOCK".

" come on you looked happy". Alfed said with a light smile.

" FICK DICH ALFRED". Arthur yelled anger tears threatening to fall.

" what was that".

" I-I don't know".

" sounds like German".

" IS NOT". Arthur lied blushing under the make up and so Alfred stood up, walked to the door, went to the railing over the stairs, and yelled.

" GILBERT LUDWIG".

" JA". The brothers yelled from the room underneath the railing and stared at Alfred along with the rest of the room.

" IS THIS GERMAN ARTHUR TOLD ME IT FICK DICH".

" DUDE TOLD YOU FUCK YOU". Gilbert yelled then laughed awesomely.

" HA SO YOU SPEAK GERMAN".

" ALRIGHT I DO I ALSO SPEAK OTHER LANGUAGES WHERE I CAN CALL YOU SO MANY OTHER THINGS".

" EH REALLY DUDE I THOUGHT YOU ONLY TALKED IN ENGLISH SWEET AND YET YOU DON'T KNOW HISTORY".

" I KNOW HISTORY I COULD ACE A TEST".

" THEN WHY DO YOU NEED HELP HA HA". Alfred and Arthur yelled back and forth.

" because I don't wanna remember anything…not from what he taught so I'd rather have you guys teach me". Arthur said looking down.

" dude you ok". Alfred said walking back in the room and kneeling down putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

" fine don't touch me". Arthur said swatting the Americans hand away.

" come on Artie".

" DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID DICK HEAD JOCK". Arthur yelled and threw the history book at him. It flew right past him, out the door, and right over the railing then you heard and ' OW' from Antonio.

" GEEZ MAN I'LL GO GET THE BOOK AND WILL TRY AGAIN". Alfred yelled but Arthur went to his bathroom.

" DAMN IT YOU RUINED MY FOUNDATION WHERE'S YOUR MUMS MAKE UP DRAWER OR CUPBOARD".

" downstairs left of the grandfather clock second shelf of the cupboard".

" go get me the foundation powder probably in a compact, black eyeliner, and red lipstick". Arthur said looking for a towel.

" uh what".

" I'll get it god". Arthur said grabbing a white towel and headed down the stairs followed by Alfred. On the way down Alfred grabbed the history book and had the look of tired on it.

" he's a hand full".

" you have no idea". Alfred said then stood up straight. " why am I the only one helping".

" I don't know why do you have lipstick smeared on your face".

" EH THAT'S THATD UM ARTHUR SMEARED LIPSTICK ON MY FACE AND I TRIED TO WIPE IT OFF I THOUGHT I GOT IT". Alfred yelled and wiped the lipstick off.

" HA HA YOUR WEARING LIPSTICK LIKE A QUEER". Sadiq yelled and laughed until Heracles hit him with his elbow in the side. " WHA-". He yelled and turned to see Arthur looking at him with a glare then he slammed the bathroom door. " oh~".

" dudes go sit in living room while I help Arthur learn history". The American said and walked toward the bathroom then knock on the door. " Arthur can I come in".

" no go away you twit".

" dude come on…don't listen to Sadiq he's a dick".

" pff". Alfred heard a small chuckle and decided to open the door. When he did he saw Arthur hidden behind the door curled up through the mirror.

" yo dude you ok". Alfred said shutting the door.

" stupid jock get away".

" why you were laughing a second ago".

" shut up".

" I like your laugh it's cute".

" SHUT UP OR I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE". Arthur yelled he was going through withdraw of cigarettes since he hadn't had one since he left for the dance.

" dude calm down…you'll smear your make up even more". Alfred smiled as he lifted Arthur's head.

As Alfred said the foundation was smeared from the tears running down originating from behind closed eyes.

" don't cry alright".

" it's your fault I get called queer and faggot all the time and that wasn't enough so you lured me here with that smile and made sure I was one so you could tell everyone". Arthur said lightly so the others wouldn't hear him being weak.

" oh Arthur your so judgmental". Alfred said sitting his forehead against Arthur. " did you ever consider maybe I kissed back because I like your kiss". The American said and pecked Arthur on the lips. " trust me if you go down as gay so do I".

" hmph it's not like I like you or something just because you can fight, you have a great smile, you are nice, your kind of hot, and- wait what am I saying".

" so how long have you been yah know". Alfred asked with a huge smile.

" since a met you".

" oh really dude let me tell you a secret". Alfred said and whispered in Arthur's ear. " you gave me a boner the first day of high school when I first saw how hot you had gotten".

" EH". Arthur blushed and a second later a wet towel wiped down half his face.

" your face is pretty with make up but beautiful without it".

" isn't this going a little fast".

" do you think it is I mean we aren't in any special relationship just friends right".

" true you'd have to work up to that level twit". Arthur said grabbing the towel and walked to the mirror. " this is weird no make up it's not me".

" hm then who are you".

" no one you know". He said and wiped the rest off while the American sat against the door.

" you really must like hiding your appearance and in guessing you a blonde right".

" shut up I have black hair with red streaks".

" I'm guessing you look like you dad and if he's a bastard I'd wanna hide my similarities too".

" what the hell are you being so bright for". Arthur said trying to get of that subject as he powdered his face after he remove the piercing.

" I'm bright I just think Matt is easier grade earner".

" ha ha".

" theirs that cute laugh". Alfred said getting the towel thrown at his face.

" hm". Arthur smiled and put the eyeliner on his eyes. After finishing up he put his piercings back in and put the make-up back on the shelf.

" you look so different I'd give 20 bucks to see you before you were a punk".

" I used to have a dog collar". Arthur said with a wink.

" oh sweet". Alfred said a huge smile.

" I also have tattoos though I never show them".

" can I see them". The American asked seductively.

" NO BLOODY HELL". The Brit said and opened up the door where he saw that the circus came to town. The cheerleaders stood in big room looking for something Rose was in the doorway by the ring leaders themselves Cailean, Allister, Dylan, and then there was Peter.

" FOUND HIM AND ALFRED TOO". Florinda yelled and the girls ran at them.

" shit". They said and closed the door.

" there a window". Arthur said looking around.

" no". Alfred whined.

" ARTHUR OPEN UP". Rose yelled.

" CALL OF THE HOUNDS".

" BACK UP GIRLS".

" shit they are scary especially that Natalia or Natasha I don't know". Alfred said as there was a knock.

" it's clear". Rose said and the two came out of the bathroom a sigh of relief.

" Arthur San". Kiku said walking over to the boy. " your sister invited us to come over with her".

" uh for what".

" truth be tord I don't know". He said and they looked at Rose.

" I went snooping in your room".

" THE HELL HOW'D YOU GET IN". Arthur said as the football team came in with Matthew and Amelia.

" Dmitry". The three boys and Rose said.

" anyway I found this book all the way under your bed looks like it's been there for years". She held up a familiar black book with red lace.

" THAT'S MY PROPERTY". Arthur yelled blushing under the make up and made a grab for the book but Rose was too fast.

" anyway so I look through it and saw some photos of when we were kids and than this very interesting photo no one ever saw so I showed mum Cailean, Allister, Dylan, and Peter they'd never seen it but we recognize a certain boy". She said flipping through the book Arthur yet again making a grab for it but she pulled the book away from him. " HERE IT IS". She smiled holding up the book to the players, cheerleaders and others.

" woah this kid was adorable". Antonio said getting hit on the head by Lovino.

" Oi Oi look at the other boy carefully not my Antisocial brother". Allister said with a chuckle.

" oh". The group stared at the picture till it came clear who the other boy was and they all stared at Alfred.

" Alfred what the hell is this photoshopped". Amelia said getting closer to the book.

" no it's real". Alfred said while Arthur shook his head. " Arthur's my old buddy". He said and they others stared in dis belief.

" it's true sadly we were best friend until I turned twelve then he became an ass". Arthur said and glared at Alfred.

" EH I seriously don't remember calling you that". Alfred said but he just got a glare from Arthur so he scooted away.

" now than". Arthur said and finally got the book. " this is my private property don't ever go in my room again".

" I knew you guys had a history you seemed to…". Matthew said trying to think of the word.

" comfortable with each other". Gilbert said finishing Matthew's sentence.

" people like him are the reason I hate America fast food eating wankers".

" If you hate it here go back to Britain then".

" NO". Arthur yelled and walked into the kitchen. " WHAT NO BEER".

" THAT'S WHAT I SAID". Gilbert yelled. " AWESOME ME NEEDS BEER".

" please your not awesome your a jock on the football team popularity will get you nowhere in life".

" ugh dude who's helping Arthur with Math".

" Nî hâo". Yao said popping out of no where.

" where's Ivan please tell me he's not in my house".

" his sister dragged him off to an amusement park Aru".

" oh dear god I pray for him". Amelia said and Arthur went upstairs followed by the Asian.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Punk Goes Jock

Well the day finally came Arthur now was sitting in class getting stared at which pissed him off an the worst of it Alfred sat right next to him 'right next to him'.

" you ok".

" can't I take online courses or something this is too weird".

" no those won't help in time your best chance is to sit through it". Alfred said a the teen ignored him.

" what a freak".

" damn goth".

" heard the fag cuts people". Students said while the teacher was absent from the room giving them free chatting time.

" ignore them Arthur". Alfred said smiling and patting Arthur on the shoulder.

" hmph I hope they burn in hell".

" omg he's cursing us". A student said causing most of them to back away.

" hmph".

" Alfred get away from him".

" why Arthur's my best friend". Everyone got worried for him but were forced to move their eyes away.

" Excuse me". A boy said making the two look over. There were two boys Berwald Oxenstierna being one of them and the other was blonde with a goofy smile a finger on the desk next to them. " is this seat free".

" yah dude". Alfred answered before Arthur could get a word in.

" thank you so much". He said sitting his stuff down. " I'm Tino by the way Tino Vainamoinen".

" nice to meet yah". Alfred said pushing his hand up and shook Tino's.

" are you roommates with Lukas Bondvik".

" ah yes are you a friend of his".

" yes I am Arthur please to meet you". He said and shook Tino's hand.

" by that accent your from the United Kingdom right".

" yes Great Britain".

" I'm from Finland I'm sure you know Berwald's from Sweden".

" I see your both roommates how do you know each other".

" s'my wife". Berwald said and the two plus Tino looked shocked.

" WHAT WHEN DID WE GET MARRIED". Tino yelled shockingly.

" the old fellow must be confused or not educated in English enough".

" no dudes openly gay you guys didn't know that".

" I knew that but I'm not his wife". Tino said shaking and clinging to Alfred's jacket.

" I didn't know this". Arthur said and remained silent for a bit.

" by the way how are you on the football team if your homosexual I mean is it not against rules".

" if he doesn't try anything then it's perfectly fine cause then kicking him off for sexuality is discrimination dude".

" I see well it's nice to meet you fellows".

" dude your talking more like a British person I never hear Rose or any of your other siblings talk in that deep of British".

" Cailean speaks Irish, Allister speaks Scotish, and Dylan speaks Welish Peter speaks British like Rose and me but we've been in America for a while our accents have dulled". Arthur explained and Alfred shook his head.

" oh that's weird".

" did you know America does not have an official accent that they changed it to your speak to separate from Great Britain and their past with them so they could be independent and not be mistaken for us British folks". Arthur said to Alfred and looked at Tino and Berwald Tino wearing the smile.

" cool so I have to thank you British dude".

" that is very interesting Mr. Kirkland".

" call me Arthur that will be very appropriate instead".

" alright but that is actually nice information I have never understood why Americans talk so different from the British if they originated from the UK".

" yes it is weird but I have to admit that I do like some American punk bands".

" oh really".

" CLASS QUIE- oh your already quiet weird". A woman said walking in they guessed it was the teacher.

" Alright time to learn now we have covered with the British Empire falling now time for the study of the effects the revolutionary war had on Britain". She said getting some moans.

" she skipped a whole part of history". Arthur said getting a look from Alfred.

" dude don't fight it".

" fine".

" as I understand we have a British student now in our class". She said and turned looking at her regular class then notice Arthur the only one not wearing the school uniform.

Arthur opposed to the idea of the uniform he tried killing Francis who tried to put it on him.

' you can customize it no".

" I WANNA CUSTOMIZE YOUR HEAD WITH THIS HAMMER". Arthur yelled as Alfred held him back damn that kid was strong'.

" Arthur Kirkland correct".

" yes". He said dully.

" tell us about Britains struggles during the Revolutionary War and what it was about".

" it was about how America which was an British colony declared independence the British hadn't noticed that the colony's saw themselves as their own people and America acted on it declaring the war with the help of France I believe Britain had no major allies to help him and money was an issue after eight years America became a nation for freedom".

" ok so you know some major parts of the war you and Mr. Jones come to the front we are doing debates of both the sides".

" EH". Arthur said as Alfred stood and walked to the front followed by the punk.

" alright British side goes first".

" um well… The American rebels were English colonists, and they are betraying their own motherland".

" faggot". Someone said while coughing.

" well maybe the American's were tired of paying high taxes".

" The Americans hardly paid as much as the British citizens did for taxes".

" gay emo".

" but they payed a decent amount so a king could have his morning tea and the Americans wanted nothing more than to get away from that awful life style".

" Did you know in the King's eyes this was a direct insult to him and The Americans were very sensitive about their freedoms, and took almost every act passed personal".

" what the king really saw was a strong American taking power back and of course Americans took it seriously it was a matter of them living free or being Britain's slave for the rest of their existence". Alfred said as the two of them got serious on it like an actual debate between two nations.

" really strong man the British depicted America as a rogue child needing a spanking". At this Tino gave a small chuckle.

" alright- ha ha that's enough". The teachers said chuckling this was a first. " take your seats please". She said getting out of the desk chair as the two boys went to the back where their seats were. " maybe I should have you two debate more on American and British things".

" teachers little fag". A boys said to Arthur as he passed him going to sit Alfred already back in his seat.

When Arthur sat down he kept his head down which bothered Alfred as the teacher continued with the lesson.

" are you ok". Alfred whispered to Arthur.

" yah just need a smoke". He said fiddling with his fingers.

" dude two more classes unless you have B lunch".

" I have A".

" sweet we can eat together Oi how'd you and your friends eat out their".

" we leave to eat whenever we want".

" well I'll take you to lunch alright".

" I think I'll go with Lukas".

" come on".

" maybe when you don't have people with you then I'll go". Arthur said and both of them were silent the rest of the class.

" and that's how America funded the war…that's all we have time for today tomorrow we are learning about what happened after the war then going to talk how it effected both sides also come in after school before Friday and take a pretest this will give you extra credit and by the look of your grades you need it have a nice day see you tomorrow". The teacher finished just in time as the bell ran and the students bolted out of the room except for the four in the back.

" Arthur Kirkland can I have a word with you". The teacher said as the boys picked up their stuff.

" sure". He said and walked to the front of the room.

" I would really like to see you after school taking this pretest I've heard of your predicament and I've met your father before let's say I understand why you don't like coming to school but you seem so bright and if you take these then you will be up to at least a C within the end of the quarter". The teacher whispered as the boys waited by the door.

" oh I will do and thank you for not calling me by my sir name". He said and with a pat on the shoulder he was on his way.

" what she say dude". Alfred asked as Arthur walked over with a smile.

" just good news so what's my next class".

" gym mine too and Berwald's".

" yah".

" alright but why do I have to take this it's not really a required class".

" dude talk with the teacher". Alfred said going into the locker room.

" hm". Arthur went right into the gym and sat until everyone was ready. He was to tired to realize his friends sitting next to him.

" tough day".

" EH when did you three…I need a smoke".

" shouldn't you be getting dressed".

" one no two don't have clothes and if I did I wouldn't wear it".

" I see". Lukas said he was the only one looking directly at the Brit.

" we're bored we want to do a prank". Dmitry said watching Kiku flip through his iPod.

" there are rats in the science lab use your imaginations". He said and with a nod they left not soon after the class came out.

" your the Kirkland boy". The gym teacher said looking at Arthur who wasn't lined up against the wall.

" yes". Arthur said rolling his eyes.

" I've seen you work at time in here the rope then that fight was handled well although my star player broke his nose". Folkert Beilschmidt the father of the Beilschmidt football boys he was the coach of the team and the gym teacher. " speaking of star player where is Alfred".

" he didn't feel well so he went to the nurse". A blonde highly feminine boy said while the one next to him with brown hair shook as Ivan patted his shoulder.

" do I really have to take this it really doesn't count on the grading scale".

" that is a question for the school board since you probably won't work today you can go ask him now if you'd like and if you see Jones ask him to come back as soon as possible". Folkert said and blew his whistle as Arthur climbed down the stands he was sitting in. " FIVE LAPS AROUND NO STOPPING".

" UGH". That and the sound of feet slamming on the ground was the last thing Arthur heard before walking out of the gym.

" hm". Arthur looked at the walls as he walked down with pure boredom.

" EEEEEEEK". He heard coming out of the girls locker room right in front of him and then half naked girls ran out one being the eldest Braginski sister. She had a bra on and shorts that was all and she was standing in front of Arthur tears in her eyes while Arthur covered his.

" THERE'S RATS NATALIA KILL THEM".

" WHY ME DOUBLE D".

" EW".

" oh…EEEK ARTHUR". Rose yelled trying to pull her shirt down over her underwear.

" I'm not looking trust me I am a gentleman and this is very awkward". He said his books in front of his face now it's good his make up didn't show how red he got.

" ugh ARTHUR WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE".

" getting out of gym what else um can I pass".

" get someone to help us".

" um alright then". Arthur went to te nearest class room being cooking and a femal teacher smiled walking over to the door.

" can I help you".

" the girls gym class are half naked in the hallway because of rats can you get the custodian Mrs.".

" will do and thank you for not saying that loudly horny teenage boys are hard of control".

" of course I'll be going". Arthur said and left by the time he got back the custodian was already inside with a huge cage while the girls were wrapped in blankets from god knows where".

" PLEASE GET THEM OUT BUT DON'T HURT THEM". Angelique yelled to the custodian as Arthur passed unnoticed.

" damn school nice use of rats though". Arthur said walking past a door when he was suddenly pulled into the room by an unseeable person.

The room was the boiler room and Arthur was pinned against the door trying to get free when he noticed the voice telling him to calm down.

" oh god you Jock ass". Arthur said looking at Alfred's face. ' god his stupid face is way too close to mine'. Arthur said blushing though he mentally blamed the heat in the room.

" that's not nice".

" not nice you pulled me into a fuckin boiler room". Arthur said but stopped when lips met his making sure to not smear his lipstick. Arthur joined right away sliding down the door Alfred locking it on the way down the two seemed comfortable and soon they broke for air. " I…thought you were…sick". Arthur said breathing heavily.

" I am…lovesick". Alfred said and kissed Arthur again. He press his forehead against Arthurs until he kiss him again but while he enjoyed this Arthur thought. He thought that this wasn't going to keep happening he wasn't going to be some kind of whore for this Jock to hide and he was going to tell him dead on.

As Arthur opened his mouth to say something Alfred beat him to it.

" be my boyfriend".

" ah what". Arthur said taken back.

" be my boyfriend". Alfred repeated his dark blue eyes digging into Arthurs pure emerald they were so beautiful Arthur was lost for words at the moment until he collected himself.

" that's not a smart idea for you and me to be I'm a relationship with your stature". Arthur said killing himself inside.

" if you want we can hide it until we are ready I really don't care what others think about me".

" your dense".

" oh what do you mean".

" it obvious they'd blame me and say the fag turned him gay I mean you can't tell me you didn't hear those people from history".

" dude do you want to hear something 75% of this school is gay those teasing you are probably straight people".

" what".

" yah I can list some". Alfred said so smoothly that Arthur couldn't help but kiss him.

" so does that mean yes". Alfred said afterwards with a huge smile.

" can you tell me some people that are gay that's your answer".

" I can so yes". Alfred said and kissed Arthur again.

" don't we have to go soon".

" oh yah I've been in here too long my pants could be stuck to me forever". Alfred said and Arthur smiled.

" tell me those names later". Arthur said and the two boys got up sticking their heads out into the hallway. When they saw no one they left to their destinations Alfred back to gym cleaning the lipstick off and Arthur to the principles

" hello sir". Arthur said peaking into the room the principle was laughing with one of the two grandsons he had in the room.

" oh come on in Feli Lovi go back to class". He said wiping the tears of laughter away. As soon as the boys shut the door Arthur was seated and the principle smiled at him. " what's the problem Mr. Arthur". He said with that stupid smile of his.

" we'll it's about my whole problem you know does gym count it's not an offical graded class that has a reason to be around do I have to get an above F grade on that too".

" uh that is an interesting question I'm not sure I'll email the Super and ask him is that all".

" um no actually I want to come clean about last weeks spirit week".

" ah yes is it about that fight don't worry those boys are suspended from facing us again".

" no it's not that I did spray paint the bus that's all I did though".

" really". Vargas looked interested in this.

" it's not a big deal is it going to affect anything".

" it was a harmless prank they brought the physical damage to you and well Alfred Jones more his nose was really bloody". He said with a giant smile he looked like Feliciano but his hair and eyes matched Lovino more.

" I see so please tell me because I'm not wearing any kind of uniform".

" I will tell you as soon as I get an email o~k". He said in his Italian accent.

" alright then sir I should be going". Arthur said and left a bit creeped out that guy was fucking creepy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Punk Goes Jock

It was finally lunch time and Arthur wasn't the type to be this hungry but damn it he was not going to eat the schools food.

" HEY ARTHUR". Alfred yelled running down the hallway and when Arthur stopped they ended up smacking heads and fallen on each other Alfred on top. " OW THAT HURT". He yelled as people looked at him.

" Jes-us Ch-Christ". Arthur said trying to push Alfred off. " YOUR HEAVY".

" oh". Amelia and Rose stopped and stared at the two Alfred a little to out of it to get up.

" YOUR FUCKING FAT GET OF ME BEFORE YOU BREAK MY RIBS".

" IM NOT FAT I HAVE MUSCLES".

" JUST GET OFF". Arthur yelled and finally Alfred climbed off of him. Arthur shot up and took heavy breaths.

" Geez dude aren't you over playing that role".

" am not your fat".

" big muscled". Alfred said with a glare.

" fat". Arthur glared back and the girls decided to intervene.

" HEY ALFRED". Amelia yelled getting in between the two. " SO IM EATTING LUNCH WITH ROSE".

" yes and um I invited your friend Dmitry". Rose said with a small tint of pink in her face.

" Dm".

" he agreed he said Kiku's going with Yao and Lukas is going with Mathias and Erik".

" Matt's also going with Gilbert those to are so alike he has that bird Gilbird and Matt has the bear from Japan Kumajiro".

" alright then I guess I am free for lunch then Alfred".

" SWEET". Alfred said and pulled Arthur down the hallway as fast as he could.

" oh he's more energized today". Amelia said as Matthew rounded the corner.

" see you two later where all".

" he took off at the speed of light". Amelia said turning with a goofy smile and a salute.

" alright".

" COME ON MATTIE I KNOW A GERMAN RESTAURANT". Gilbert yelled throwing Matthew over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO GIL".

"NAH IM HELPING YAH CAUSE IM THE AWESOMEST". Gilbert said dragging Matthew out the school doors.

"WAIT FOR US". Amelia yelled and grabbed Rose who looked for Dmitry finding him outside.

Meanwhile Alfred had dragged Arthur to his car and taken him to McDonalds.

"I want a number 3, 6, 10, and 12 with the largest fries you have and a cola with a shake and an ice cream".

"Will that be all sir". The woman from the machine said.

"Um Arthur what do you want".

"Nothing their salads are even greasy". Arthur said looking out his window on the passengers side.

"Oh come on we have an extra lunch time today half an hour. I want to take you somewhere to eat".

"I don't eat fast food you git".

"Hm".

"Sir you still there".

"Oh yah I think that's it". Alfred said but Arthur remained the same.

'Stupid git dragging me out here out of all places if we had gotten Italian at least I would have eaten it'. Arthur was to concentrated on his thoughts he didn't notice they had pulled out of McDonalds and now where parked in a parking lot hidden behind two buildings.

"What do you want to eat".

"I don't care just eat your heart attack diet". Arthur said still staring out the window to avoid Alfred's eyes.

"Come on dude at least let us have a small date like thing as much as we can".

"hmph". Arthur said still looking at the horrid building next to him.

"Hey Arthur". Alfred said in a serious tone which surprised Arthur a bit.

"W-What". Arthur said and turned only to have lips shoved against his in a total surprise. Alfred's lips spoke for him magically clashing into Arthur's. Arthur's breath was gone immediately and he was taken into the hypnotizing kiss. He clashed his lips against Alfred's smooth ones and he seemed to forget that he needed to breath.

As Arthur gathered his breath as he stared at the American's possessive gaze until he couldn't hold back, kissing him again. Arthur snuck his tongue into Alfred's mouth, Alfred just enjoying the open love. Arthur rubbed his tongue against Alfred's making Alfred moan and pulled Arthur closer by the waist. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

"So". Alfred said with a huge smile as the two broke for air. "What do you want to eat".

"Not anything greasy…or French".

"Alright then". Alfred said and grabbed a napkin out of the bag to wipe his mouth and Arthur's of lipstick.

"Um what about my lipst-". Arthur turned to say when red lipstick was pushed into his face.

"Got it for yah just incase". Alfred said with a huge smile while Arthur took the lipstick and reapplied it to his lips.

"That's thoughtful of you Alfred".

"Your welcome". Alfred said and kissed Arthur's cheek as he started the car. Alfred backed out and drove off to a restaurant he thought Arthur might like.

"Where are we going". Arthur asked irritated.

"We're going to a popular spot". Alfred said with a wide smile.

"Oh".

"Dude I wanna say this". The American said pulling into the school parking lot.

"What are we doing-what do you have to tell me". Arthur said looking Alfred straight in the eyes.

"I love you a lot".

"Yah Yah I know".

"No I mean more than anything dude-Arthur and I'm glad you gave me a shot".

"It's fine anyway what are we doing here". Arthur said staring around the school lot.

"Shuu this is a place only students know about". Alfred said and pulled Arthur out of the car taking him into the woods quickly.

"Ah". Alfred tore through the trees until they were far enough in the woods.

"Ok Dude here we are". Alfred said and moved one last branch. When Arthur looked he saw every student he knew and more sitting in a picnic area in front of a stage. "This is the students international food lounge".

"EH…it's so-crowded". Arthur said while Alfred dragged him toward everyone. Arthur even saw Kiku, Lukas, and Dmitry sitting with their own groups.

"Yah dude that's the point".

"YO ALFRED OVER HERE". Amelia yelled waving her hand at Alfred drawing attentions to the two coming to join.

"And you brought Mr. Arthur too". Matthew said holding his bear with Gilbert's arm around his shoulder.

"Yah dudes he didn't know about this place". Alfred said and Arthur stopped dead in his tracks making Alfred look at him. "Dude what's wrong". Alfred asked as the others tended to food and musical instruments.

"I'm not staying here". Arthur said keeping his eyes out of view.

"What why not".

"I don't like crowds let go".

"What but at the dance you were fine come on let's just go and eat lunch with your sister and friends-ah". Arthur ripped his arm away and glared at Alfred.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JONES". Arthur yelled getting everyone's attention and ran back into the forest.

"YO WHAT HAPPENED". Gilbert yelled.

"I don't have any idea he just freaked out". Alfred said wide eyed staring into the forest.

"Dude he's antisocial just come on and eat".

"Um you save me something Gil I'll eat in a bit". Alfred said and began to walk away to the forest.

"DUDE COME ON HE'S A LOST CAUSE JUST COME AND EAT". Gilbert yelled a bear in his hand and reluctantly Alfred came back to them.

Meanwhile Arthur had made it out of the forest and only managed one step when he saw his worst nightmare. A man was standing right next to him with a smirk.

"Arthur I sent you here to study and look at your grades". The man said and punched Arthur in the stomach as hard as he could.

"UGH".

"Your a disappointment". He said an continued to wail on Arthur till he had enough. "I'll have to talk this out with your mother".

"N-No don't get anywhere near her". Arthur said leaning against the tree.

"One chance is all you have left". The man said and left Arthur alone. As soon as the man was gone Arthur bolted into the forest trying to find Rose meaning he'd have to go back to the picnic. Once he had found his way back he stood against a tree until he could find the ability to breath. He looked for Rose and waited till someone saw him which didn't take long.

"YO KIRKLAND COME JOIN US". Sadiq yelled but Arthur hurt too much to move again.

"OH ARTHUR COME ON". Rose called but her response was a hand waving her over. "Oh". She let out a confused sound and ran over to her brother. "Come on Artie don't be a stick in the mud".

"Rose father just beat me up again". Arthur said and Rose's smile dropped.

"What are you alright".

"Yes I'll be fine but he wants to talk to mum".

"I'll call Allister but come and join us it's really a great time you know".

"I don't like crowds".

"So what I didn't like Americans and Amelia's my best friend so suck it up alright".

"ARE YOU TWO COMING OVER OR NOT TGE FOOD WILL GET COLD". Roderich yelled as Elizaveta swept off the stage.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER". Rose yelled and smiled at Arthur before dragging him out of the trees. She sat him down next to Alfred who was eating the Spanish tomato sauce on the Italian pasta.

"Dude hungry".

"Not really".

"Come on it's an international buffet". He said with his goofy smile. If only he could see the pain the Brit was in, how much he wanted to curl up and cry like he was a child.

"Honestly please stop". Arthur asked politely.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CHEESEBURGER FAT ASS HE SAID NO". Lovino yelled as Antonio fed him some of the beef enchiladas.

"Arthur dude you were complaining earlier what's wrong".

"I'm just not hungry anymore I lost my appetite".

"Oh you sick again dude".

"No".

"Oh please Mr. Arthur try at least the German Chicken Schnitzel". Tino said eating it himself.

"Guys please stop it". Arthur said laying his head down. "Please just leave me alone". Arthur said and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Punk Goes Jock

When Arthur opened his eyes he was laying on someone's lap and loud music was playing.

"Ah". He saw a blurry vision of blonde hair, glasses, and blue eyes. "Alfred".

"Oh Mr. Arthur it's Matthew are you ok".

"Oh yah". Arthur blushed under his make up and sat up to see Matthew and Gilbert . They were sitting on a blanket watching people on stage preform a song and dances. "I'm so confused what time is it".

"1 o'clock pm". Gilbert said in such away Arthur would punch him.

"Holy shit what about school".

"What aboot it we skip the rest of the day and hang her till around six".

"Ah…where's my sister or my friends".

"Over there on that blanket you fell asleep at the table so I had Gil bring you here to sleep".

"Oh thank you but I'm fine". Arthur said and looked up to see Alfred and Amelia singing on the stage. "They left you out".

"Nah I sat this out". Matthew said watching his brother and sister being silly up on the stage.

"I see".

"Yo I'm going to get another beer Matt". Gilbert said and walked over to a cooler.

"Hm you know you should perform with Rose up there".

"What no way". Arthur said when a beer was thrown to him.

"That's a smart idea, he is a newcomer". Gilbert said flopping back down next to Matthew and put his arm around him.

"I've got a question". Arthur said as Gilbert lifted the beer to his lips.

"Shoot". He said and drank from the bottle.

"Are you two in a dating relationship". At these words Gilbert almost spit beer.

"WHAT-Me and Mattie".

"Mattie and Me". Matthew corrected him.

"We're just friends".

"You look like a couple".

"YO ARTHUR YOUR AWAKE". Alfred yelled and hugged Arthur from behind.

"AH".

"Yo Alfred we think Arthur and Rose should perform". Gilbert said pointing to himself and Matthew.

"GOOD IDEA YOU GUYS CAN GO NEXT".

"BAD IDEA". Rose and Arthur yelled at them.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD GO". Antonio yelled and soon Francis joined, and so on and on.

"Hmph". They crossed their arms.

"Come on guys".

"If we do this we need to see some Italians, a person with many clothes, cello players, and some eyeliner". Rose said looking at her twin.

"ELIZAVETA FELIKS". Amelia yelled and the two stood abruptly in front of them.

"YES MAM".

"We need matching black suits with two black hats, a black dress, two black ribbons, two red dress shirts, two black ties, black dress shoes, black flats I think that's all". Rose said and with a nod the two ran off soon returning with the uniforms.

"Hold still Italian brat". Arthur said as Lovino pushed away from the eyeliner.

"Why do I have to wear this shit".

"Because you fit the part". Arthur said and grabbed Lovino's head, he held it as still as possible till he was done, then he started on Feliciano. They both now had black looking tear drops on their faces right under their eyes. The got dressed behind the stage while Arthur worked on Rose's eyeliner.

Soon Arthur was done with himself and they filed onto the stage where props laid. The cello players tightened their strings as Arthur whispered what they were going to sing and do. Once the Italians nodded they separated and Arthur and Rose stood back to back on the stage. Lovino stood in the front of the stage to the left of Arthur and Rose while Feliciano was at the back of the stage back to his brother on the opposite side. All of them stood with their heads down, the Brit siblings fingers intwined with each other.

Once the cello started playing the two lifted their heads with sad expressions. When the second cello joined the twin Italians slide to the opposite side of the stage. With a spin they looked up and Lovino slid diagonal this time while Feliciano slid to where Lovino had began.

"As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet

She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, It was her doom".

Arthur started to singing facing away from the stage while the Lovino picked up a book and lightly hit his brother on the head, as part of the dance. Rose started joining in as Feliciano laid on the ground. "Annie are you ok".

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose sang with the sad expression, her fingers still intwined as she looked at Feliciano.

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". Rosa.

"So, Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"Are you ok Annie". Rose.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose.

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". Rose.

"So, Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"Are you ok Annie". Rose. Now they started singing together.

"Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom". They said and walked over to Feliciano who was laying down, while Lovino had his back turned to them.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur sang and the two walked opposite of each other, circling Feliciano's 'dead' body. They sag at each other looking horribly mad at each other.

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose.

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur and Rose.

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose.

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"You've been hit by". Arthur sang.

"You've been hit by". Rose sang.

"A smooth criminal". They both sang together and walked over to Feliciano laying on the ground.

"So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations". Arthur sang as Rose ran her hand through his hair.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose.

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose.

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"So, Annie are you ok". Rose.

"Are you ok Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". They both sung but Arthur practically shouted this line.

"Will you tell us?  
That you're ok  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!  
He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains  
On the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down,  
it was your doom  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie". They sang in sync.

"You've been hit by". Arthur.

"You've been struck by". Rose.

" A smooth criminal". Both.

Now there was a cello solo from the first cello and during this time Feliciano sprang up. The Brits pretended to be frozen in time as the two held the books up with devilish smiles. Arthur and Rose unfroze and backed away with hands up. The Italians smiled all the same and froze in place as the singing continued.

"I don't know". Rose screamed.

"Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign at the window". Arthur.

"I don't know". Rose.

"That he struck you - a crescendo

Annie". Arthur.

"I don't know". Rose.

"He came into your apartment". Arthur.

"I don't know". Rose.

"He left the bloodstains on the carpet". Arthur.

"I don't know why baby". Rose.

"Then you ran into the bedroom". Arthur.

"I don't know". Rose.

"You were struck down

It was your doom Annie". Arthur.

"Annie are you ok". Arthur.

"Dad Gone It - Baby". Rose.

"Will you tell us that you're ok". Arthur.

"Dad Gone It - Baby". Rose.

"There's a sign at the window". Arthur.

"Dad Gone It - Baby". Rose.

"That he struck you - a crescendo Annie". Arthur.

"Hoo Hoo". Rose.

"He came into your apartment". Rose.

"Dad Gone It". Rose.

"He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom". Arthur.

"Hoo Hoo". Rose.

"You were struck down". Arthur.

"Dad Gone It". Rose.

"It was your doom". Arthur.

"You've been hit by". Arthur sang.

"You've been struck by

A smooth criminal". They both sang in sync. Lovino and Feliciano wore the same smiles and brought the books down hard. They tapped Arthur and Rose on the head and the two fell back playing dead.

The crowd stared with eyes of wonder and clapped, hurting their hands. Arthur and Rose got up and all four of them bowed.

"You guys should be in theater". Angelique said with stars in her eyes.

"No thanks". Arthur said jumping off the stage to go change.

"Yah that's not really what we like". Rose said.

"Hey can we keep these clothes they so shizzy". Feliciano said looking at his suit.

"Go ahead". Elizaveta said.

"This I guess is kind of fun". Arthur said in a low ton but still everyone heard.

"Yah we know we skip school on days like this and have our own International Days". Toris said giving Arthur some water.

"Really don't you get in trouble". Lukas asked as Arthur's friends came over to him.

"Nah this school has no rules for this shit and sometimes we get drunk so we forget". Mathias said with a snicker.

"Hm I skipped everyday and I plan to start after this quarter". Arthur said drinking the water.

"SLUMBER PARTY AT ROSES AGAIN". Amelia yelled and Rose agreed.

"YES". Everyone cheered and they started to unwrap the food again when three more people walked into the forest. Everyone went silent as the Principle, Football Coach, and another man walked into view.

"So this is true". Vargas said.

"20 laps for every football player". Bielschmidt said.

"AW WHO SNITCHED". All the football players yelled looking around.

"AND DETENTIONS FOR A MONTH". Vargas added.

"Tsk I bet it was the freak Arthur stupid fag left the forest".

"I'm not a fag and I didn't snitch". Arthur said crossing his arms.

"Arthur's right this man told me of this party place and the beer". Vargas said pointing to the sandy blonde hair man with green emerald eyes.

"YOU BASTARD". Rose yelled and threw a punch at him. She hit him, hard, against the cheek.

"EH ROSE NO". Arthur yelled and grabbed his sister by the waist, pulling her back as she out bursted.

"I HOPE YOU DIE I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL". She yelled crying.

"MR. KIRKLAND ARE YOU ALRIGHT". Vargas yelled looking at man.

"Fine Rosies always been like this". He said.

"Well let's get you at least some ice meanwhile the rest of you go home now if you have drank either walk or a bus will escort you". With that Vargas and Bielschmidt left leaving the student to pick up. Mr. Kirkland stayed looking at his two children.

"We hate you so much". Rose said her make up smeared.

"God I hate you guys too and that whore of a mother you had".

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE". Arthur yelled while everyone watched secretly.

"She lived in a Brothel".

"She cooked for the girls". Rose said with a glare.

"Well either way". Arthur got in his face. "What the hell do you want".

"You brat also". Kirkland said and slapped Arthur against the face. The sound resounded and so did the plates crashing to the ground.

Everyone watched to see what Arthur would do.

"Behave like the little faggot you are wearing woman's make up, your so embarrassing". He said and the group glared as Arthur punched him where Rose had slapped him.

"Oh".

"Your such an idiot". Arthur's dad said and he started punching Arthur in the gut as hard as he could over and over again.

"UGH". Arthur let out and everyone was frozen in place. Then Kirkland wrapped his hands around Arthur's neck and pushed him against a tree.

"Be a good little fag and come on". Rose was crying her eyes out, telling him to stop. Alfred acted on instinct and tackled Mr. Kirkland. He grabbed Arthur who was coughing and holding his stomach.

"Arthur are you ok". He said helping Arthur stand.

"Fine". He coughed as a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm taking him home to defag him". Kirkland said and pulled Arthur's wrist.

"Alfred let go".

"what, you nuts dude he'll hurt you".

"Seven years he's been using me as a punching bag I can handle it and it keeps him away from mum". Arthur said and followed his dad out of the woods while others tended to Rose.

"Arthur". Alfred said wide eyed.

"I HOPE YOU DIE BURN IN HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKING MONSTER". Rose yelled to the woods then got on her phone.

The next day at school was quiet, well except the rain hitting the cars. Alfred and the rest did stay at Rose's. It was a quiet night but their mom thought Arthur was staying at another friends house. She was the only one that had a real smile that night while everyone else was fearing if Arthur was alright. At school everyone walked in at such a sucky and quiet mood they didn't even want to come.

When the three boys went to their regular spot they noticed someone sitting their soaking wet.

"Excuse us this is our spot do you need something". Lukas said sitting down under his umbrella with the other two.

"…".

"Guys come inside it's raining too bad to stay outsi- who's that". Alfred said and the person curled tighter. Rose stood with Alfred and his siblings looking at the person.

"Oh". She kneeled down to the person, it was defiantly a boy because of the uniform. "Artie is that you". She whispered into his ear and he shook his head yes. "OH". She hugged him around the neck. "THAT BASTARD HE BLEACHED YOUR HAIR DYE OUT".

"He also made me take off my make up and take out every piercing I have". Arthur said and looked up showing his face was completely different.

"Oh let's get inside and dry off".

"No I'm staying here".

"Then take my hoodie". Dmitry said and started taking it off.

"What Dm no".

"Come on Arthur friends help friends". He said and took off the hoodie. "And you need some black".

"Woah Dm".

"Your hot dude". Amelia said getting stares.

"Well she means hotter than the frog". Rose said with a blush.

"I don't think I am".

"Black you owe me money Kiku". Lukas said.

"Alright". Kiki said and handed Lukas 500 bucks.

Arthur had the hoodie on and stood up, with help from his dear Alfred.

"Come on I'll take you home to get real clothes". Alfred said taking Arthur under his umbrella.

"But father said if I don't dress normal then he'd go see if mum was 'alright'".

"Hm maybe we can have your father arrest for abuse".

"How these bruises will be blamed on Allister".

"Hm…YO GILBERT". Alfred yelled to the other football jock and waved him over.

"Wha- ARTHUR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU".

"Shut up you damn jock prick". Arthur said and Gilbert patted his shoulder.

"There he is".

"Did you film his dad beating the crap out of him".

"Oh yah you want it". Gilbert said as a little chick landed on his head. "Sup Gilbird".

"Tweet".

"Yah Arthur wants it…also I think we should tell your mom".

"But Mum will flip".

"Come on".

"Ah".

"She has to know sometime". Rose said and then Alfred pulled him to his car.

"Jones". Arthur said after a while of silence as they drove to his house.

"Yah".

"Don't tell anyone but we did those pranks all spirit week".

"Dude I told you not to joke about that seriously those people owe the school a lot of money".

"I'm not lying we hate jocks your rude, call use freaks and fags, push us around like we're nothing so I planned and we did it".

"Arthur that's enough of that joke".

"IT'S NOT A JOKE IM TELLING YOU BECAUSE I TRUST YOU BUT YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE ME SERIOUSLY MAYBE IT WAS A MISTAKE".

"Arthur stop it alright a believe you". Alfred said looking at the sandy blonde who seemed to be crying now. Alfred pulled into an abandoned alleyway and shut off the car.

"What are you doing". Arthur said tears running down his face with the water from his hair. Alfred looked at Arthur and raised a hand to his face. Arthur flinched as a thumb rubbed over his bruise on his face.

"I believe you alright so don't cry". Alfred said and kissed Arthur's other cheek. "Now I'm going to help you alright but you have to help as well and stop pushing yourself between your parents. I don't want to see another bruise stain this perfect face…alright".

"Alright Alfred…even as kids you always got your way". Arthur said and laid back into his sleep. "I'm taking a nap".

"Alright sweet dreams". Alfred said, covering Arthur with his bombers jacket.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Punk Goes Jock

"Rose cheer up alright, wanna piece of chocolate". Amelia whispered in detention.

"No thank you, I'm on a diet". Rose said, she secretly didn't like chocolate but she at it rarely.

"I never understand that". Dmitry said sitting between Lukas and Rose. "Why do you go on diets when your as thin as a pole".

"I think is a girl thing". Lukas said and Kiku shook his head.

"No talking you four". Vargas said sitting in a desk in the center of the gym room. Everyone had been put inside the gym so the teachers could watch them easily.

"Hm". Amelia stuck her nose up in the hair. "I'm worried about you brother he's been stressed lately you know".

"Don't worry it's Arthur-San, right". Kiku said with a worried smile.

"Quiet". Vargas said.

"Grandpa Vargas why do we have to sit here, we were just having fun Ve~". Feliciano whinned but his brother hit him on the head.

"Feli you broke the rules having alcohol". Vargas said.

"But some of us drink beer daily in our land". Ludwig said glaring at his dad while washing the floor. The football players had to wash the floor and now Alfred has to wash an extra week for skipping.

"Quiet, clean and drink cranberry juice".

"UGH YOU WANT AWESOME ME TO DIE".

"Oh Gilbert where did I go wrong".

"You went wrong when you gave us detentions". Gilbert murmured only to get hit with an eraser.

"Quiet all of you, 10 extra laps".

"UGH". All the football players groaned but shut up and scrubbed the floor.

"You know I could give some idea's on how to make them obedient". Mr. Kirkland said watching from the corner.

"That's nice of you, oh by the way students". Vargas said making everyone look up. "Mr. Kirkland is your new vice principle starting tomorrow".

"WHAT YOUR A BLOODY LUNATIC GARLIC BREATH YOU WANT US TO DIE". Rose shrieked standing up.

"Rose sit down". Amelia said.

"Yes Mon Chéré you don't want to get into even more trouble". Francis said and Rose threw her text book at him.

"SHUT UP FROGGY". She yelled and Dmitry stood up.

"Miss. Rose please sit killing a French pervert won't solve our problems".

"Hmph fine, I hate you bastard". Rose said before sitting down for another silence. This one lasted a few minutes before there was a pair of foot steps, running actually. They were outside the gym doors when they screeched making some people flinch.

"Must be Al". Sadiq said stretching. As on cue, Alfred busted open the doors and slide down the wet ramp. He fell and slide getting a few laughs from the people in the room and the people outside.

"You need some help lad". Allister said walking in with his brothers.

"ALLISTER". Rose said and jumped down the stand.

"Amelia is Alfred alright". Matthew asked his big sister.

"Rose honey are you alright".

"UH mum w-what are you doing here".

"I'm here to-well to kick your fathers ass truthfully".

"EH alright, where's Arthur". She said looking around her other brothers.

"He and Cailean are up in the projector room, we're setting up the screen". Dylan said with a hook.

"UH Mrs. Kirkland long time no see". Vargas said standing in front of them.

"Oh hello Arsenius I told you to call me Eily".

"Mum chat with him later".

"And get us out of this mess". Rose said as Amelia and Matthew dragged Alfred, who was a bit delirious at the moment, and Lukas, Dmitry, and Kiku followed them down the stands.

"Alright I need a ladder, a tall ladder". Allister said taking the hook from Dylan.

"We have the machine over there that was used to repair the bar from the rope".

"HEY WE GOT THE PROJECTOR WORKING". Cailean yelled sliding a bit into the gym.

"Alright help me on this machine thing". Dylan said running over to it followed by a walking Scotsman.

"Alright I give up, what are you boys doing". Mr. Kirkland said tapping his foot in irritation, he had his arms folded and a cane in his hand.

"Just getting justice, no one but my brothers knock Arthur around got it". Allister said as Dylan grabbed the screen. They pulled it down as they slid down on the machine.

"How's Arthur". Lukas asked as the Dane walked up behind him.

"Better and back in his freak costume". Allister said with a smile.

"It's not a freak costume". A clear British voice said walking in the room.

"Arthur". Rose said and ran over to hug her brother. He had his make up, piercings, and clothes on along with his hair, which was now dyed black with mint green streaks.

"Ello Rose, what the bloody hell happened to that wanker". Arthur asked seeing Alfred leaning against his siblings.

"He hit the wall, nothing really". Lukas said texting on his phone.

"Dylan go start the projector". Allister bossed Dylan.

"But I want to see mom slap the shit out of him". He said pouting. Out of all six kids Dylan is the most child like and some what feminine, he also always clung to Allister, always.

"Just do it Dylan". Cailean said to his second younger brother.

"Fine". Dylan said and slowly walked off.

"That boy". Allister said as their mother walked over to her 'husband'.

"Is this true Cedric". She said with a worried look in her eyes as her hands clutched to the chest of her dress. "Have you been hitting the boys".

"I don't know what your talking about Eily". As he said this the speaker turned on and an image came on the scream. Cailean hit the lights and now everyone saw Arthur being hit over and over by the older man.

"My god". Vargas said as he watched with Bielscmidt in horror. Rose started cried in the video and Alfred knocked over Mr. Kirkland only to return to Arthur. The video stopped and everyone looked at the man and his 'wife'.

"You". She looked with tears running down her face. "BASTARD". She yelled and head butted him in the face.

"Uh". Everyones mouths dropped as the woman kneeled him in the balls.

"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH MY BABY, I'LL MALE SURE YOUR LEFT WITH NOTHING IN THE DIVORCE AND CAILEAN CAN HELP ME WITH THE BUSINESS. ME AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IS GONE, YOU CAN JUST GO WHILE I MAKE SURE YOUR MARKED FOR CHILD ABUSE". She said glaring at her now bloody nosed soon to be ex.

"You bitch".

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, NOW". She yelled and with a glare from Mr. Kirkland he ran out.

"So mum what's the new name".

"Eily O'Hare". She said with a smile at her sons.

"All better". Alfred said regaining his senses and stood up.

"Well, my dads gone".

"He won't have his job when he gets here, unfortunately you all still have detention". Vargas said and everyone groaned.

"And laps". Bielschmidt said and the football team grunted.

"Hey Arthur". Rose said looking at her older brother with an adorable feature, everyone was back doing their work. As the football team returned to the stand side of the room they studied the new hair color of the Brit.

"What do you want Rose".

"Hey did you send a copy to the police yet". Dylan asked walking in and Allister nodded.

"Can I date Dmitry". At this everyone except Amelia, Eily, Rose, Peter, Matthew, Dmitry, Alfred, and Arthur fell or gasped from shock. Some laughed as Arthur stood shocked in his place. His twin sister like his friend, this couldn't be any weirder right.

"He is hot". Amelia added and everyone chuckle nervously.

"Well". She said with begging eyes.

"Well, um-". Arthur was too shocked to answer the question and seemed frozen in place.

_Author's Note Hetalia_

Ok this is the last installment in the Father Problem's series, next is called Couple Problem's.

It is not all about UsUk it's going to be a lot of couples getting together. This might be a 3 vol. Series and by the way if I did not mention this is set in senior year.(HURRAY FOR UNKNOWN CLOSET GAYNESS)

I am also asking for anyone who writes M rated yaoi stories of hetalia for a favor. I'm a ScotlandxWales (both male) and I've noticed no M rated for them. I can't type M rated because I use my dads computer to post + I don't know how to type one well enough yet. If you could type one for me, it would be a one shot, please Pm me for an idea. Please it would make me happy.

I've noticed I have 1 review so PLEASE REVIEW IN MY SECOND STORY A LOT MORE K ;D

1 last thing Rose's name will be changed to Alice

See yah in Vol 2

Seth Kirkland-Jones


End file.
